


New Chances

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox





	1. Chapter 1

New Chances

\- Ichigo is a Neko Hybrid abused by his owner Sosuke Aizen a Hybrid collector. Fleeing from his prison, beaten and starved, he wanders the streets before collapsing in an alleyway. Enter one blue haired human surgeon, who happens to specialise in Neko's. Will he save the half dead one he finds with strange orange hair? How will Aizen react to his prize gone missing? Why is Ichigo a rare Neko sought after by collectors?

Disclaimer: I don't own any right to Bleach or the characters in this story.

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), swearing, OOCness, M-preg, mentions & acts of rape

 

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Rain, god how he hated rain. Ichigo hissed and shook his head violently as the rain drop hit his sensitive nose, sending droplets flying off his bright orange hair. Why was he out in the rain you ask? Simple, he'd run away.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a twenty-two year old Neko Hybrid. Hybrids are half human and half animal; they take the appearance of humans with the added features of their specific animal's ears and tail. Whilst their instincts where more primal than a humans they were essentially the same.

Hybrids running away were so rarely heard of that most people thought it didn't happen. Due to the fact most hybrids are loyal to their owners. So why did Ichigo run away?

His owner, Sosuke Aizen, abused him, beat him, starved him and forced him to do things that Ichigo hated to think about and sent cold shivers down his spine to the point where he'd almost throw up. Finally having enough he'd ran away, not thoroughly thinking the plan through after escaping, he now stood huddled under some cover, starving and bleeding profusely from his last encounter with Aizen.

Shaking his head again Ichigo pulled his thin jacket closer to his body to retain some warmth and forced his eyes open. Stumbling down and alleyway he slid to the ground before losing consciousness.

_*Flashback Six Years Ago*_

_Ichigo had just turned sixteen and was currently standing outside his new home. Once a Neko turns sixteen they have to find their own place, their own lives. So here he was, looking down at his new owners name, he read aloud._

_"Sosuke Aizen."_

_"Yes?"_

_He jumped, not realising the door had been opened. "Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Mr Aizen's new hybrid."_

_The man eyed him for a moment before stepping aside. Ichigo slid past him wearily. Who wouldn't with an emotionless face like that, he looked dangerous._

_He extended his hand and Ichigo tried not to flinch. "Ulquiorra Cifer."_

_He took the hand and gave it a quick shake before retracting his own. "Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_"This way."_

_He followed the man through the large house. 'Wow Aizen must be really rich. Well he'd have to be to be a Neko collector.' From what he'd heard collectors treated their hybrids with amazing care to keep them in condition, he hoped this Aizen was the same._

_"Here we are. Aizen's office." Ulquiorra knocked on the door and entered, leaving Ichigo to follow and close it behind him. "Here's the new hybrid." Ulquiorra bowed respectively and left the room._

_"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_He smiled. "You must be Sosuke Aizen."_

_"Please call me Sosuke." He indicated to the chair in front of him and Ichigo sat down. Finally getting a look at his new owner._

_Sosuke Aizen was a fairly slim man in his mid-twenties and had brown hair slicked back with one strand falling in front of his face, his eyes were also brown, similar to Ichigo's and were watching him with interest. His face held no emotion as he looked Ichigo up and down making the teen feel uncomfortable under the gaze._

_"Let me show you to your room."_

_"Thanks."_

_Ichigo followed him through the house now considered his home, looking around with interest. He saw many other Neko's and was pleased to see they looked healthy and happy. As they reached a room Aizen opened the door and walked in._

_"Here we are."_

_"Wow." Ichigo stared in amazement at the size of the room it was huge! It even had it's own sofa. Ichigo smiled and placed his bag on the floor and sat down. Aizen sat next to him and smiled, Ichigo thought there was something off about that smile but he didn't let it get to him. "This is amazing! Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." Aizen shifted closer and placed one hand on Ichigo's knee. The hybrid stiffened as he leant even closer. "I hope you can join me for dinner later?" He whispered close to Ichigo's ear._

_"Uh... sure." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like how close Aizen was._

_"Great." Suddenly he leant back and smiled. "See you in an hour." He got up and left._

_"What was that about?"_

_..._

_Ichigo had never seen so much food in one place. Dish upon dish was laid out at the table, he was practically drooling._

_Aizen chuckled. "Eat whatever you want. It's all for you."_

_Ichigo looked at him shocked. "Me? Why?"_

_"Because you're a new member of this family. See it as a welcome dinner."_

_"Thank you." Aizen watched silently as Ichigo ate. He shifted uncomfortable under that unwavering gaze. When they'd finished Ichigo smiled. "I hope you don't mind if I go upstairs now?"_

_"Not at all. I'll walk you to your room."_

_"Thanks but you don't have to."_

_"No I insist."_

_"Ok." Ichigo shrugged off his insistence and walked beside him up to the room. "Thank you for the warm welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

_He smiled and went to shut the door but Aizen pushed his way in. "We're not done yet Ichigo Kurosaki..."_

_..._

Ichigo coughed and jerked awake again. "Urgh rain. How long was I out?" He spat some out and stared shocked at the blood mixed with it. "Shit." He struggled to sit up but only managed to cause more pain in his wounded side.

Gasping he slid back down clutching the wound. If I don't get help I'm gunna die. But if I do Aizen will find me and take me back. I don't even want to think about the punishment I'd get for running away. I'd rather die here.

Ichigo shivered and curled up on the floor as his vision went dark and he passed out for the second time that night.

...

Grimmjow scowled at the dark sky as he stood outside the hospital where he worked. "Shit. The day I don't bring my car it rains. Fucking perfect."

He sighed, shoved his hands deep in his pockets and started walking. "What a lousy day." Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, twenty-five, was a surgeon at the most prestige hospital in Karakura Town and he was well known for his skills. More specifically because he specialised in Neko Hybrids, which was uncommon and he was the best surgeon around for a hybrid.

Grimmjow turned into the series of alleyways leading back to his home. His father owned most of the medical practices around and was extremely wealthy to put it lightly. As a kid, Grimmjow had gotten what every kid desired and was envied and admired alike by most.

But despite all that he's never found anyone to call his own. Everyone he knew was either married, engaged or some sort of relationship and then there was him, the man with nobody. It wasn't as if he didn't get enough attention, every female he met, and some males, flirted with him outrageously. But they just didn't seem to fit.

Grumbling to himself he shook the rain from his sky blue hair and turned down the last alleyway from his house. 

Approaching the light he slowed down. "What the hell is that?" He crouched down near something long and orange curled up on the edge of the light. Upon touching it gently he found it was soft. His eyes widened realising what it was.

"Shit it's a damn tail!"

He quickly moved the rubbish surrounding the orange tail to find a young hybrid curled up, covered with blood. He turned them over and discovered they were male, early twenties and had bright orange hair. To top it off he was unconscious with several deep lacerations which needed immediate medical attention. Along with that the man was filthy and looked like he hadn't eaten in several days.

"Today is really not my day." He touched the orange heads face and sighed in relief and he felt air moving in and out from his mouth. "Well at least you're not dead."

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as something warm pressed against his face. Reaching out he grasped it in his hand to feel it. _Strange. This feels like a hand... Why would a hand be touching me?_ He sat bolt upright causing the person to yell and fall backwards. Ichigo curled up, despite the pain from his wounds and moved further into the light.

Grimmjow muttered again and got up. Damn idiot made him jump, moving suddenly like that. He glanced over at the Neko who sat huddled in the light watching him apprehensively. Having dealt with many nervous hybrids before, he knelt down just inside the light so the other could see him. "Hi. My name's Grimmjow."

Ichigo watched as the man moved into the light and his eyes widened. _God he's fucking handsome._ He had bright blue hair and equally blue eyes and his face was perfection itself. Straight jaw and nose with furrowed blue eyebrows and sinful lips pressed together. Ichigo stared into the dark blue eyes as the man called Grimmjow edged closer until he was sat in front of him.

"I'm a surgeon who specialises in Neko's. Can I have a look at your wounds? If they don't get treated you're going to die."

Ichigo flinched. He knew this already but hearing it from someone else sent fear through his body. Grimmjow reach out and gently grasped his arm. Ichigo hissed violently and went to strike out but fell over himself in pain.

"Ok you're going to make this difficult aint ya?"

Grimmjow sighed and stripped his coat off before bundling the Neko in it. Ichigo hissed and writhed around as he was secured.

Shit he's taking me back to Aizen I should've known! There's no way in hell some handsome stranger who just happens to be a specialist Neko surgeon would happen on me then offer me help!

He hissed again and got one hand free, then proceeded to swipe his nails across the blue haired man’s face, effectively making him bleed.

"Shit!"

Grimmjow stopped and glared and the Neko who glared back. "Look you damn idiot. I've had a shit day and to top it off I had to walk home in the rain. Then I find and injured Neko! I could've left you there to die but I'm trying to help you, so don't do that again. Are we clear?"

He eyed the Neko until the younger one dropped his gaze and nodded. "Good." He picked him up and Ichigo hissed in pain. "Sorry about the pain but I'll give you something when we get to mine ok?"

Ichigo nodded again and let the man carry him to wherever he was going to wait for Aizen. He knew there was no escaping now so he might as well face the music and take whatever punishment Aizen gave him. Grimmjow shifted the Neko's weight to get his keys and open the door. After getting inside and shutting it behind them, he gently put the Neko on his sofa. He crouched down again so he was level with the others face.

"Can I look at your wounds?" Ichigo nodded defeatedly and let the man push him back into a laying position. Grimmjow sighed after examining him. "Well you're going to need pain medication, disinfectant on every wound and bandaging in several places. Oh and food."

Ichigo's ears perked up despite himself at the mention of food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Grimmjow saw his reaction and chuckled.

"Come on. I'll fix you up after you eat. Then maybe you'll behave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trust

Ichigo slid the man's jacket off and followed him into the kitchen. "Sit anywhere you want." Grimmjow waved vaguely at the table and Ichigo sat down hesitantly. He turned and eyed the hybrid. "What do you want?"

Ichigo shrugged noncommittally and Grimmjow sighed. "Ok. What about pasta? I can make pasta." Ichigo nodded smiling and he chuckled. "Ok." He put some in a pan to cook and turned back to the other. "If you want you can go upstairs and shower then put on some clean clothes. I don't mind."

Ichigo eyed him sceptically for a moment. _Why are you giving me all this help? You're going to hand me over to Aizen when he gets here and it'll have been for nothing._

Grimmjow sighed and crouched in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid." Ichigo huffed and stood up. "Good. I'll show you to the bathroom."

He followed him upstairs and into the bathroom. "Ok. I'll leave some clothes outside for when you're done." Ichigo nodded and watched as he left before sighing. Slowly he pulled off his clothes before wrinkling his nose and opening the door slightly to chuck them outside. Turning the shower on, he stepped under the warm spray and smiled.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, had just pulled some of his smaller clothes out and was walking back to the bathroom. He saw the dirty ones outside and frowned before placing the clean ones down and picking them up. "I guess these need washing." Hearing the shower start he turned and stared at the door for a moment.

_I wonder what he looks like in the shower? Idiot don't think about things like that! You're helping him with his wounds and then he'll probably be on his way back to his owner. End of._

Grimmjow shook his head and went downstairs.

...

Once Ichigo had finished, he stepped out of the warm shower and stretched. It felt good to finally be warm and his muscles weren't aching as bad anymore. Wrapping a towel firmly around his waist, he opened the door slowly and spotted the clean clothes outside.

Sure they were a bit big, but at least he could wear them. The top was just a little long and kept sliding down his shoulder and the shorts wouldn't have stayed up without the belt. The blue haired man had even cut a small hole at the back for his tail. 

Looking in the mirror Ichigo sighed. "I really need to put some weight on." Thinking about food reminded him that the man had put some pasta on. But that meant going back downstairs. Sighing he opened the door and headed down. "I wonder if Aizen's here yet? Probably not otherwise he would've come to get me by now."

He walked slowly into the kitchen and sat down, causing the other to turn. "You look better." When Ichigo didn't respond he continued. "The pasta's just about done so you can have it in a minute." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow sighed. "Can you talk?" He jumped and stared at the older male wide eyed. "It's ok if you can't. I was just wondering if you'd been injured enough that you couldn't."

Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow chuckled. "Ok. You don't have to talk. Just don't attack me again, you really swiped out earlier." Ichigo just shrugged and looked at the table, getting the hint Grimmjow went back to the pasta and smiled. "Looks like it's done."

He put it on a plate and slid it in front of the hybrid. "Here." Ichigo looked from the plate back to Grimmjow and frowned. "It's not poisoned. But you might want to take one of these." He held up a pill and Ichigo eyed it wearily. "It's pain relief, otherwise you're going to hurt more when I fix you up."

Ichigo reached out and took the pill before swallowing it slowly. "Good. Now I'm going to get my spare kit. I'll be back in a second." Ichigo watched as the man left before looking down and picking up the fork.

...

Grimmjow sighed and stood up. "Where did I put that damn kit?" Bending down again he pulled almost all the items out of the cupboard before finding it. "There we go." He eyed the mess on the floor. "I'll clean it later."

He headed back downstairs to find the Neko sat on the sofa blinking sleepily. "Finished then?" He chuckled as the orange head jumped and turned to him, eyes narrowing. Grimmjow ignored the look and sat next to him, eyeing him wearily. "Are you going to behave?"

Ichigo nodded slowly and Grimmjow smiled. "Good. Now you need to take the shirt off." Ichigo jerked slightly before doing as asked and removing it slowly. Grimmjow nodded before opening the green box. "Try to hold still." He held up a bottle for Ichigo to see. "This will disinfect the wounds and prevent infection ok?" He nodded to show he understood.

Grimmjow set to work cleaning the wounds and bandaging the more severe looking ones. Ichigo's tail swayed as he watched apprehensively whilst Grimmjow worked, he wasn't used to kind treatment after six years of Aizen.

"There. You can put the shirt back on now." Ichigo looked down and touched one of the bandages across his arm. Shivering at the memory of how he got it he quickly pulled the shirt on and curled up again. Grimmjow watched the strange behaviour and frowned, whatever happened to the guy obviously wasn't good or an accident.

"I've still gotta do your face." He touched the hybrids cheek under the gash across his cheekbone. "This will need stitching."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed as Grimmjow's hand touched his cheek. Like before the hand was warm and soft against his face. "Are you ok?" Ichigo's eyes snapped open to meet the blue ones shining with amusement. He felt his face heat up in a blush and nodded quickly.

Grimmjow smirked at his reaction, but chose not to say anything. Instead he set about cleaning the gash before holding up the needle. "I'm going to sew it ok?" Ichigo nodded, eyeing the needle wearily before closing his eyes. Grimmjow threaded the needle and slowly closed the gash. Looking up he chuckled. "You can look now, I'm all done."

Ichigo opened his eyes and gently touched the area, wincing at the jolt of pain that it caused. Grimmjow caught his hand and pulled it away. "Don't touch it yeah? It'll only hurt more and I'll end up stitching it again."

Ichigo's blush returned with a vengeance as Grimmjow caught his hand. _What the hell? He's only touching my hand and I'm blushing like a school girl! Stop acting stupid, he's only being kind. Anyone would do it!_

Ichigo sighed deeply before yawning. "You tired?" He nodded and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, not caring what the other thought of the action. Grimmjow stiffened as the Neko leant against him before relaxing. "You can stay in my spare room. C'mon."

He looked down when Ichigo didn't respond and smiled, he'd fallen asleep. Sighing he picked Ichigo up gently, as to not wake him and carried him into the spare room. Placing him on the bed, Grimmjow pulled the covers up and sat watching the orange head for a moment before shaking his head.

"You've lost your mind Grimmjow."

...

Aizen walked down the hallway towards Ichigo's room, he'd had a stressful day and was determined to have the orange haired Neko tonight. Reaching the door, he opened it and stiffened, finding the room empty.

Stalking out again he went back to his office. "Ulquiorra."

"Yes sir?" He walked in and stood waiting.

"Where is Ichigo?"

"In his room."

"No he's not."

"Sorry sir?"

"Ichigo isn't in his room. Where is he?"

Ulquiorra stood silent for a moment. "I'll find him."

*Half an Hour Later*

"Sir?"

"Did you find him?"

"No."

Aizen growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Where is he?"

"He must have run away."

"Find him and bring him back."

"Of course." He opened the door and turned. "What condition do you want him in?"

"The easiest way to get him here. I don't care how injured."

"Yes sir."

...

Ichigo woke up slowly and stretched, hissing when he felt pain in his shoulder. He looked around the unfamiliar room. Where am I? He stood up shakily and opened the door, peeking down the corridor. He jumped back as another door opened and peered out, making sure he wasn't noticeable.

His jaw practically hit the floor at what he saw. Grimmjow was coming out of the bathroom, presumably after a shower. He was clad only in a towel around his waist and Ichigo swore he almost got a nosebleed. "Shit..." He murmured quietly. He's damn perfect! How can anyone look like that? It's not possible!

What he wasn't expecting was Grimmjow taking the towel off to dry his hair. Ichigo's eyes widened to a saucer-like size as he took in the sight in front of him. Well at least he's not facing me. He thought weakly. Snapping to his senses he retreated into the bedroom and shut the door quietly.

With a groan he collapsed on the bed, attempting to think about anything but the images just burned into his mind, which wasn't easy. When he finally calmed down, Ichigo decided he might as well go downstairs.

...

Grimmjow hummed to himself as he started making breakfast. "Hey." He called, hearing someone come down the stairs. "You want something to eat? I'm making bacon and eggs you want some?" When he didn't get a response he turned around to see the orange head staring at him with a bright red face. "What?"

Ichigo shook his head, trying to think to anything but that damn ass, which still wasn't happening. Fuck Ichigo calm the hell down!

Grimmjow frowned. "You want some food or not?" Ichigo snapped out of his stupor at the mention of food and nodded eagerly. He hadn't eaten since last night and was starving. "Ok. It'll only take a few minutes so sit down."

Ichigo sat and followed Grimmjow's process around the room, unsuccessfully trying to keep his eyes off the man’s butt.

Once Grimmjow had finished he set a plate in front of the hybrid and sat down opposite him. He chuckled when Ichigo practically devoured the food. "Hungry?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded, slowing down. "Will you be ok if I go to work today?" Ichigo's head shot up in panic and he finally realised what he had said. "I can take the day off if you need me to stay."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, spending the day with this blue haired man wouldn't end well. "You sure you'll be ok?" Ichigo nodded. "Ok. I have to go but I'll be back around half five ok?" Ichigo nodded again and followed Grimmjow to the front door like a dejected puppy.

He turned to the hybrid who had his head downcast. "You ok?" Ichigo just nodded. He sighed and pulled Ichigo's head up. "You'll be fine. Just lounge around, watch tv, play some games, eat, sleep whatever. I don't mind."

Ichigo smiled and Grimmjow stepped outside. "Hey. If it's not too much to ask... What's your name?"

Ichigo jumped slightly at the question, eyeing him suspiciously. When he only saw curiosity in those blue eyes he sighed. "Ichigo."

Grimmjow stared at him shocked for a moment; he wasn't really expecting a response. Maybe the kid to slam the door in his face, but not for him to tell his name. "Ichigo." He repeated, smiling. The name suited the orange head. "Nice name."

Ichigo huffed but didn't say anything else. Grimmjow assumed he was done talking for now. "Ok see you later Ichigo!" He called heading down the steps. Ichigo smiled and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. Maybe being found by Grimmjow wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dinner

Grimmjow sighed as he signed off yet more paperwork. "Why do I always have an unending pile of paperwork to do?" He groaned, leaning backwards.

"Because you do too much work." A voice said from the doorway.

Grimmjow sat up and looked at the man. "Hey dad."

Grimmshaw Jaeggerjaques frowned and sat in the chair opposite him. When seeing the two together it was obvious where Grimmjow got his looks from. His father’s blue hair was lined with grey streaks showed his age, but his blue eyes still shone with the light of a younger man. "Why don't you take some time off?"

"And do what?"

"Go on holiday, make some new friends and maybe find yourself a boyfriend..."

"Not interested."

He sighed and lent forward. "Son you're twenty-five. Don't you think it's time you found someone?"

Grimmjow unintentionally started thinking about Ichigo. _No don't go there. He has an owner somewhere and he'll be gone once he's healed enough to go on his own._ Grimmshaw watched as Grimmjow's face went carefully blank, a technique he uses when in deep thought. "Grimmjow?"

"I don't need anyone dad. I'm fine on my own."

He shook his head. "You're too stubborn for your own good." He stood up and went to the door. "By the way me and your mother are coming over later for dinner. I hope you didn't forget."

"...No."

"Good. See you then."

Once his father had left the room Grimmjow banged his head on the table. "Shit I forgot. What am I going to do about Ichigo?" Someone knocked on the door and he sat up. "What do you want dad? If it's about my single life I'm not interested."

The door opened and a man in his early thirties with brown hair walked in. "I hope you don't mind my intruding Mr Jaeggerjaques."

"Not at all. Please come in." He indicated to the seat where his father sat and the man took it.

He leant forward. "My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I'm here to ask about my lost Neko."

He handed Grimmjow a picture and he looked at it, almost jumping out of his seat. _Shit its Ichigo!_

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I recently lost him. I know you're the best Neko specialist surgeon around and I was wondering if you've seen him?"

Something in Aizen's eyes was making Grimmjow feel uncomfortable. _Should I tell him? There's something not right about this man and Ichigo was seriously injured. What if he did it? And if I give him Ichigo, will he do it again?_ "Sorry. I haven't seen him before. But if you give me a number, I'll call if I hear anything."

Aizen smiled. "Sure." He handed him a business card and walked to the door. "If you find out anything, please call me."

"Of course." He shut the door and Grimmjow sighed, leaning back again. "What have I gotten myself into?"

...

Grimmjow got out of his car and waited as his parents did the same. "Can I get you to cancel now?"

His mother, Pantera Jaeggerjaques smiled. "No. Why don't you want us over?"

"I... umm..."

"Well? Don't hide something from us, because we'll just find out what it is when we get inside." She said, marching up the steps to his door.

Grimmjow hurried in front of her. "I'm looking after a Neko."

She stopped and looked at him confused. "You bought a Neko?"

"No. I found him down the alleyway half dead yesterday. I took him home to fix him up and he's healing. He'll probably go back to his owner once he's healed."

"And if he doesn't?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I dunno. Guess he'll go to a Neko shelter or something. Maybe he'll stay..."

Pantera's eyes widened and Grimmshaw chuckled. "You seem to like this Neko, and it's a male."

"... Shut up dad." He sighed and opened the door. "Ichigo? You still here?"

Ichigo ran into the hallway grinning widely, before Grimmjow could react the orange head launched himself into his arms, making them both fall backwards. Ichigo nuzzled his head in Grimmjow's shoulder with a sigh.

"You ok?"

Ichigo's body stiffened as his mind caught up with his body. _What the hell am I doing?!_ He flew backwards with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Sorry." He muttered looking away.

"No it's fine. I guess you can't help it, you're a Neko after all."

"So this is him?" Pantera asked looking at Ichigo. "He's cute."

"Hmm so he is." Grimmshaw added.

Ichigo froze in fear before hissing violently. "Whoa Ichigo!" Grimmjow grabbed him around the waist as he crouched down defensively. "They won't hurt you. They're my parents."

Ichigo watched them apprehensively for a few moments before standing up straight. Even if they're his parents I can't be sure they won't give me to Aizen. He hid behind Grimmjow, making sure that the two stayed in his sights.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Sorry. He's a bit shaken at the minute." He took Ichigo's arm and dragged him into the living room. "We'll be back in a second."

Pantera looked at her husband smiling. "He seems to like the kid."

"Yes. But he doesn't seem sociable."

"I don't care. As long as Grimmjow's happy."

"I suppose. But there's something familiar about him..."

...

Ichigo frowned and sat down once they were along, glaring at Grimmjow who sighed. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention they were coming over." Ichigo snorted. "They won't hurt you ok." He nodded slowly. If Grimmjow trusted them, he supposed he should too. "Are you going to be ok with them? You can stay upstairs if you want."

Ichigo shook his head and sat up straighter. Grimmjow smiled. "Ok. Also, they're getting the idea we might get together so sorry if they come on a bit strong."

Ichigo froze. Together? Now that he mentions it I wouldn't mind... Shut up thoughts! He's helping me heal then he'll dump me at some Neko shelter or give me to Aizen, end of.

"You ok?"

Ichigo nodded again, watching as Grimmjow opened the door and called his parents in. The woman smiled and sat next to him, he stiffened, eyeing her suspiciously. "Hello. My name's Pantera, what's yours?"

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. "His name's Ichigo. He doesn't talk much."

"Ok." She reached out hesitantly and scratched behind one of Ichigo's ears. His eyes widened before almost closing as he purred. Grimmjow watched smirking; filing the information away for later if he needed to calm Ichigo down.

Grimmshaw sat down. "So did that Sosuke Aizen man come see you today?"

Ichigo's reaction was instant. He hissed violently and Pantera withdrew her hand quickly. Ichigo practically ran across the room and into Grimmjow's arms, who sat shocked as the quivering Neko huddled into him. "Ichigo? Hey c'mon its ok, I didn't tell him you were here."

Grimmshaw frowned. "So that's why he looks familiar. This is Aizen's Neko?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell him where he was? The man seemed worried."

Ichigo snorted and Grimmjow glanced down at him before lightly scratching behind his ear. "Because I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

"I... I think he's the reason Ichigo ended up like that in the street. Is that right?" He asked looking down. Ichigo nodded quickly and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest.

Pantera gasped. "You poor thing! Your owner beat you? Grimmshaw we have to do something!"

"No!" They all looked shocked at Ichigo's outburst. "Don't tell him where I am, he'll kill me!" He shuddered. "Or worse..."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He looked at his parents. "Can you keep this quiet? Until we can figure something out."

Pantera watched the way her son protectively held the orange head and smiled. "Of course we will."

"Thanks." He looked down. "See nothing to worry about."

Ichigo smiled weakly and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Thank you."

Pantera and Grimmshaw exchanged looks. Grimmjow was so obviously attached to the Neko, but he belonged to Aizen. "Son..." Grimmshaw leaned forward. "Sosuke Aizen is dangerous. And if this Neko belongs to him, he'll do anything to get him back. He thinks he's above the law. Besides, he only collects the rarest of hybrids. Do you know why he wants Ichigo?"

"No. I don't care either, if Ichigo wants to tell me why he's special then he can. If he doesn't I don't mind, it's his own secret to tell."

Ichigo sighed and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder tighter. "You should just give me to Aizen, save yourself the trouble."

"No."

"Grimmjow..."

"No!" He glared at Ichigo. "I'm not giving you back to him, ever. He can do what he wants but he's never touching you again."

Ichigo shivered at the possessiveness in his voice. "I'm not an object to be owned."

"I know that. You can go if you want, just promise me you won't go back to him."

"I don't want to go."

"Then stay."

"He'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try."

Ichigo sighed. _Stupid stubbornness, you're going to get yourself killed. But I'll stay anyway, because I can't leave you._ "Ok. I'll stay."

Grimmjow sighed in relief. "Good."

Pantera smiled and stood up. "Maybe we should have dinner now?"

"Sounds good." Grimmshaw got up. "You two stay here. We'll make something."

Grimmjow frowned. "Shouldn't I be making the food?"

"Normally yes. But you've got a Neko who won't leave you alone so that's not going to help."

Ichigo blushed. "Ok we'll stay here. I need to check Ichigo's wounds anyway."

He nodded and the two left the room, leaving them alone. Grimmjow sighed deeply and rested his head on Ichigo's briefly before sliding the Neko off him. "C'mon then, let me check you over."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he pulled off his top and the man crouched in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"So you don't have to go back to Aizen, no-one should be treated like that."

"You don't know the worst. What you saw was nothing compared to some of the shit he's put me through."

Grimmjow stopped and frowned. "You can tell me if you want."

"Not yet."

"Why?" He asked looking up at him.

"Because you'll look at me differently, see me as broken property."

"Like hell I will." Grimmjow moved forward so their faces were inches apart. "You aren't broken Ichigo, you're strong. I don't know anyone who would survive this shit and still be half as normal as you."

Ichigo's heart rate quickened at the close proximity and before he could register what was happening, he'd lent forward and kissed Grimmjow. Blushing furiously he started pulled away. "Sorry."

Grimmjow's hand fisted in his hair and gently pulled him back. "Where are you going?" He asked quietly, locking eyes with Ichigo.

"I'm backing off."

"Why?"

"Because I kissed you without permission."

Grimmjow smiled. "You don't need permission."

"Wha-"

He got cut off as Grimmjow lent forward and captured his mouth. Ichigo moaned quietly as Grimmjow's tongue pushed into his mouth and he eagerly responded, sliding down to sit in the others lap. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's sides, smirking as he shivered at the touch and gripped his hair. They broke apart quickly when someone coughed.

Grimmjow looked behind them to see his dad standing with an amused look, watching them. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stood up and pulled Ichigo up with him. "Let's go I'm starving."

"O-ok." Ichigo followed grabbing his shirt and put it on. His blush intensified as they walked past Grimmshaw, who was still watching them with a smirk.

Pantera smiled as they came in, both looking a bit dishevelled and Ichigo was blushing madly. "Grimmjow can I ask you something?" She asked once everyone had settled into their seats.

"Sure."

"What happened to your face?" She indicated at the red welts across his cheek.

"Ichigo attacked me when I tried picking him up for the first time."

Ichigo looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you were scared."

"Wasn't scared."

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever you say."

"So why does Aizen want you Ichigo?" Grimmshaw asked quietly. If the kid was a threat to his son, he wanted to know why.

"I.. Umm..." Ichigo shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with being asked to reveal his most precious secret.

"Dad if Ichigo don't wanna say then don't force him."

"Thanks."

"Hmm."

...

Pantera and Grimmshaw stood at the door after dinner. "Bye Grimmjow."

"Bye."

Pantera hugged him. "Have fun with Ichigo!"

"Mum!" He hissed and Ichigo started blushing again. She smiled and waved as she pulled her husband away and Grimmjow shut the door with a sigh. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Ichigo sighed and hugged him. "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"My secret. Why Aizen wants me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise."

Ichigo sighed and pulled him closer. "I'm not a normal hybrid."

"What are you then?"

"Half human, half tiger."

"That's not uncommon."

"I know. But the thing is... I can get... Pregnant..."

Grimmjow froze. "I'm sorry, did I hear that right? You can get pregnant?"

"Yes."

"But you're male." Grimmjow looked at him as though Ichigo was making a joke. "You can't."

Ichigo pulled away and stepped back. "That's why Aizen wants me. He hasn't successfully done it though because I refuse to mate with him."

"Mate?"

Ichigo smiled. "You don't know what mating is? I thought you were a Neko specialist."

"People mention it, but I don't specifically know, they seem to glide over that subject."

"Mating is... when a Neko loves a human enough to bond with them, I suppose it's the same concept as marriage, but permanent. A Neko would be bonded to their human for the rest of their life. Even if the human left them, which is the worst punishment you can give a Neko."

"Ok. So what's that gotta do with you being able to conceive?"

"Because my body refuses to accept Aizen, it won't accept his sperm so therefore I can't get pregnant. Only when I've mated with someone will it happen, probably during the actual mating."

"You have sex when you mate?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well the name kinda implies that. The dominant just bites the submissive, chemical reactions occur and bam, mated. But both have to be willing or it won't work. Every Neko wants a mate, it's like your soul is binded to another's, someone you love."

"Why don't you have one then?"

"Because I haven't found anyone worth mating with. Someone I want to have children with. Aizen sure as hell aint that person and he's practically isolated me from everyone else. Well except Ulquiorra and I definitely don't want to mate with him." Ichigo shuddered.

"Hmm." Grimmjow processed the information. "Wait... You've had sex with Aizen?"

Ichigo's tail bristled. "Not willingly."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Ichigo sighed. "It's ok."

"So you can have sex without getting pregnant?"

"As long as I don't mate with them, yeah. Why?" He pulled away and eyed Grimmjow suspiciously.

He shrugged. "No reason."

Ichigo's eyes remained narrowed but he didn't press the matter any further. "Still want me to stay?"

"Why wouldn't I? So what if you can get pregnant. You think I'd kick you out because of that?"

Ichigo looked at him shocked before laughing. "I suppose not."

"Good. Now c'mon, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

He started ushering Ichigo upstairs but he stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to stay in my bed." Grimmjow stated simply. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Understood."

Ichigo smiled and allowed Grimmjow to take him into his room. It was set up like the guest room, but had added additions of a laptop and a few photos on a desk. His thoughts were interrupted as some clothes were thrown at him.

"What're these for?"

"Sleeping in." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled his top off. "You've been wearing those clothes for over a day." Ichigo's eyes widened as the shirtless man. _He looks even better from the front view._ He turned away and stalked outside.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To get changed!"

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. "Guess I won't be seeing you naked then. Probably a good thing though." He finished changing and got into his bed with a yawn.

Ichigo slid back in sheepishly and crawled over to him. "Thanks for the clothes."

"Well you could've slept naked. But I don't think you'd appreciate that."

"You're right I wouldn't." Ichigo sighed and got under the covers. He curled up on the edge of the bed with his back facing Grimmjow, who frowned.

"What're you doing?"

"Going to sleep, why?"

He yelped as Grimmjow pulled his body flush against his own. "On the edge of the bed?"

"I-"

"Have you never slept with someone?"

"Only Aizen. And I sure as hell wanted to stay away from him. But he punished me whenever I left the bed."

Ichigo heard a growl. "Fucking physco."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow sighed and wrapped his arms around the slighter male. "This is what you're meant to do when in bed with someone." He murmured, rested his head on top of Ichigo's.

"Cuddle?"

"Exactly. Is this ok?"

"I suppose... If you try anything I'll bite you."

"Understood."

Grimmjow smiled and pulled Ichigo closer. Pleased when he felt a tail wrap around his leg. His kissed one of Ichigo's velvety ears. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Ichigo yawned and quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

...

Ichigo shifted slightly as he woke up and frowned. _Why am I so warm?_ He turned around and yelped loudly before falling off the bed. He clutched his head in his hands, groaning.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet."

"Shut up, that hurt!"

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned over the edge of the bed, watching as the Neko grumbled to himself. "What happened?"

Ichigo stopped frowning and blushed heavily. "Uhh... nothing?"

He snorted and lay back down. "Right. You're a terrible liar. So c'mon what happened?"

"You surprised me."

"How'd I do that? I was asleep."

"I'm not used to waking up with someone that close to me!"

Grimmjow smirked and pulled the irritated orange head back on the bed. "Sorry." He murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Ichigo froze at the close contact before slowly relaxing. "M'kay."

"You're easy to pacify."

"Shut up or I'll claw you again."

"Ok I'll be quiet. Those things hurt."

Ichigo grinned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Good. You deserved it."

"All I did was try and help you, and that's the thanks I get?"

"Yup." Ichigo blushed and lent forward, placing a chaste kiss on Grimmjow's cheek. "Thank you." He murmured before standing up and stretching.

Grimmjow blinked stupidly, confused by Ichigo's actions. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me see your wounds."

Ichigo sighed and pulled the top off. "How are they?"

He ran his fingers over the rough pink lines. "I think you're gunna be fine. I'd say within a couple of days you'll be good enough to go. It's a good thing Neko's heal quickly; if you were human you probably wouldn't have survived." He sighed and leant back, closing his eyes.

"Go?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking down as his ears flattening against his head. I _don't want to go. Are you really just messing with me?_

Grimmjow opened one eye to look at the upset Neko. "That is, unless you wanna stay."

"Can I?" He looked up hopefully. "I can stay?"

"If that's what you want. I don't have a problem with it."

"Thank you!" Ichigo grinned and jumped on top of him. "I want to stay."

"Really?" Grimmjow smirked and gently held his hips. "And why's that?"

"B-because I..."

"Well?"

"It’s nothing..." Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow and sighed.

"If you say so."

Grimmjow shrugged and pulled Ichigo down into a kiss, Ichigo shivered and immediately started pushing away, but when it became apparent Grimmjow wasn't trying to do anything other than that he relaxed and kissed back. "Grimm..."

"Hmmm?"

He kissed along Ichigo's jawline and gently nipped his ear, causing the younger man to moan. "Fuck. What're you doing?"

"Making you feel good. Is it working?"

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed out heavily, gazing at him with darkening brown eyes. "I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?"

"I dunno... warm... like I want more..."

Grimmjow smirked. "I can give ya that Ichi."

"Wha-" he got cut off as Grimmjow flipped their positions and pressed him gently into the mattress.

"Relax." He murmured as Ichigo tensed and bit his bottom lip.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"'Course not. If you say stop I'll stop."

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow eyes and nodded. "Ok."

Smirking he returned to Ichigo's mouth, licking his bottom lip and was granted immediate access. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's tongue dived into his mouth, making his own hesitantly move with it, and whined slightly as Grimmjow pulled away with a chuckle. "Like that?"

"Mhmm." Ichigo ran his hands over the larger males’ chest, feeling the muscles beneath the loose fitted shirt. He bit his lip and looked up shyly, "what now?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You wanna go further?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

He pressed another kiss to Ichigo's lips before gently tugging his shirt up. "Take your shirt off." Ichigo blushed as he did as instructed and lay back down as Grimmjow knelt over him. "Sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

Chuckling, he ran his hands down Ichigo's slim chest before coming back up. "You've got a nice body."

"Grimm..."

"Yeah?"

"I-"

Ichigo stopped and frowned as a phone started ringing and Grimmjow groaned. "Fuck." He cursed, getting up and grabbing phone from the desk. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"At home still."

"You do realise you have work today right?"

"Yeah I know. But I don't have to be in until ten on Fridays and it's only just gone eight."

"Usually you come in anyway."

"Well I was busy."

"The Neko I presume."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, who was watching curiously. "So what if it was?"

His father sighed. "Be careful son. I don't want you hurt because of him."

"I'll be fine and I'll see you later. Bye."

He hung up and dropped the phone on the desk again.

"Who was that?"

"Just my father. He's worried because I didn't come in early today."

Ichigo looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Hell I didn't care, besides it’s not like I'm late." He walked over and kissed Ichigo quickly. "But I've gotta get ready now."

"Okay."

...

"You gunna be ok whist I'm gone?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm twenty-two Grimmjow, not ten. I promise I won't burn the house down."

"Ok."

He opened the door and stopped when Ichigo grabbed his arm. "Grimm?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You work at Karakura Hospital right?"

"Yes."

"Can you give this to my dad?" He asked quietly, holding out a folded piece of paper.

"You're dad works there?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since I moved to Aizen's and haven't contacted him in years." Ichigo shrugged. "I'm sure Aizen mentioned I ran away and I want him to know I'm ok."

"Sure." He reached out and took the paper, slipping it into his pocket. "I'll be discrete so Aizen won't know; he'll probably have people watching your family."

"Thank you. His name's Isshin Kurosaki." He murmured, hugging Grimmjow quickly. "Can you tell him I'm ok and happy please, and that I don't want to go back to Aizen."

"Of course." Kissing Ichigo's head he pulled away. "I'll see you later ok."

"Bye."

...

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist looked up to see Grimmjow. "Yes Mr. Jaeggerjaques?"

"Where's Isshin Kurosaki's office?"

She frowned at the odd question. "Is there a particular reason you wish to see him for?"

He smiled gently, a trick he learnt that got people to do what he wanted. "I want to go over a patient record with him and see if he has any advice."

"O-of course." The woman blushed and looked down, hurriedly tapping at the keyboard. "His office is on the third floor, right wing, room 23."

"Thanks." Nodding his head he made his way to the office and knocked on the door labelled _'Office 23- Dr Isshin Kurosaki.'_

"Yes?" A tired voice called.

Grimmjow sighed deeply before opening the door. The man behind the desk looked in his early forties with black hair, brown eyes and thin facial hair. "Isshin Kurosaki?"

"That's me; you must be Grimmshaw's son, Grimmjow."

"Yeah."

He lent forward with a sigh. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I'm here to give you something."

"Really? What's that?"

Grimmjow pulled the piece of paper Ichigo gave to him out of his pocket and put it on the desk. "I was asked to give you this."

Isshin frowned as he picked the paper up and read it. "Where did you get this?" He asked quietly, once he'd read it.

"Ichigo gave it to me."

Before he could react, the older man had him against the wall, fisting his shirt. "What have you done with my son?" He asked in a low voice.

"Nothing. He's fine and doing well, he wanted you to know he's happy and he doesn't want to go back to Aizen."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Take me to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If Aizen's watching you, he'll find out where Ichigo is and take him back."

The man sighed in defeat and let go, slumping back in his seat. "I knew I shouldn't have let my son go to that man."

"It's too late for regret now."

"Is he safe?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yes. He was badly injured when I found him, but he's healing and will be fine in a few days."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything you want me to give him?"

"Just tell him his family's thinking of him and as long as he's happy, we won't tell Aizen where he is or that you know."

"Ok."

Grimmjow opened the door and went to leave but Isshin called to him. "Why are you helping him?"

He turned and frowned at Ichigo's father. "Because I couldn't let him die on the street."

"I understand that. But why not give him back to Aizen?"

"Because I know he's the reason ended up almost dead on the street."

"You care for him don't you."

It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. "Yes. I'm not giving him back to Aizen."

"Good. I'm glad it was you who found Ichigo. Take care of him."

"Of course."

Grimmjow sighed as he closed the door. _Well that went better than expected._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visit

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called as he opened his front door.

"In here!" He replied from the front room.

"You ok?" Grimmjow leant against the door frame as he watched Ichigo put the book down and stand up.

"Yeah. How was work?"

"Same as usual, lots of paperwork and a few patients to see. I went to your dad."

"And?"

"He seemed happy that you were safe."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Good."

"He also said to tell you that your family's thinking of you and as long as you're happy he won't tell Aizen where you are."

"You told him where I am?!"

"No. I just said I treated your wounds. I didn't say where you are but he knows I know where you are anyway."

Ichigo but his lip. "Ok."

"Don't worry. Everything's fine and Aizen won't find you, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Grimmjow sighed and walked up to the younger man, pulling him into an embrace. "Because I mean it. Aizen won't find you, I'll protect you Ichigo."

"Thank you." Ichigo grinned before backing away. "How come you don't go out?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow looked up as he sat down.

Ichigo snorted. "You seem like the 'stay at home' type, but look like the kinda guy who loves the night life."

Grimmjow smiled. "I was that kind of guy for a few years, but now I want to settle down. I'm twenty-five, all of my friends are in a relationship and I'm..." He sighed and shrugged. "I'm still alone."

Ichigo frowned and sat next to him, placing one hand on his knee. "You're not alone any more Grimm." He murmured, looking away with a blush painting his cheeks.

"You're right." He caught Ichigo's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Ichigo sighed softly and kissed back, pulling away when someone knocked on the door. "Why are we always interrupted?" Grimmjow muttered, standing up and walking to the door. He opened it and froze. "Mr Kurosaki?"

The older man stepped inside and Grimmjow closed the door. "I need to see my son."

"That might not be-"

"I need to see him!"

Ichigo frowned at the shouting and opened the door. "Grimmjow, what's going on?" He froze as he took in the newcomer. "Dad?" He asked quietly.

Isshin smiled in relief and pulled him into a hug. "Ichigo."He sighed.

Ichigo slowly hugged his father back. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, to make sure you're safe."

Ichigo smiled. "Of course I am, Grimmjow's taking care of me." His gaze shifted to the blue haired man and he smiled warmly.

Grimmjow smiled in return. "I told you he was safe." He nodded at the front room. "Come in, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Isshin smiled at him and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Don't worry, I wasn't followed."

"Ok, as long as you're sure."

Half an hour later, Isshin sat with a cup of tea, facing his son and Grimmjow who were sat opposite him. "So you ran away and collapsed on the street, where Grimmjow found you. He took you home and fixed your injuries and is letting you stay here?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

"For how long?" "As long as he wants."

"And Aizen?"

"Doesn't know Ichigo's here, I intend to keep it that way."

Isshin sighed heavily and glanced at Grimmjow. "He will find Ichigo, and do whatever it takes to get him back."

"I don't care."

"This man is outside the law, he will kill you." Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen and patted his knee absentmindedly. "I'd like to see him try."

Ichigo looked down and curled his fingers around Grimmjow's. "I should go back to him."

"No."

"I don't want you dead."

"He doesn't know you're here, I'm in no danger." Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face and forced him to meet his eyes. "Don't feel obligated to go back to him for my life."

"If it comes down to it, I will."

"It won't."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, pulling away from Grimmjow to look at his father. "Promise me you won't tell him I'm here."

"Of course I won't."

"Don't tell anyone, not even mum." "She deserves to know."

"No. You can tell her I'm safe, that's it. After you leave don't come back. The more you visit here, the more suspicious Aizen will get."

Isshin sighed and put his cup down before standing up. "As long as you feel safe here, I have no objections."

"I do." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and smiled softly. "I've never felt safer since I met Aizen." He stood up and went to his father, hugging him hard. "I'm sorry things are like this."

"It's not your fault; no-one knew what you were."

"I know, but because of it, I can't have a normal life." Isshin pulled away and smiled down at his son. "You will have a normal life one day Ichigo. I promise."

"Thank you."

Isshin stepped away and Grimmjow stood, leading him to the front door. "Look after Ichigo, he really likes you."

"I know."

"Don't hurt him; he's been through enough in his life for someone so young."

"I won't, I'm going to protect him as best as I can and never let Aizen have him, despite the consequences."

"Good." Isshin turned and looked Grimmjow in the eye. "I'm glad you found my son. Take care of him."

Grimmjow nodded as he opened the door and left, sighing as he closed it behind the man. Ichigo lent against the door frame and smiled as he turned around. "You ok?"

"Yes, are you?"

He shrugged. "I guess, it was a bit strange seeing my dad again. I wish I could go see my sisters and mum."

"One day Ichigo." Grimmjow pulled him closer and buried his head in soft, orange locks, the smell of strawberries which Ichigo seemed to emit calming him instantly.

"Why are you protecting me?"

"What?" Ichigo pulled away and looked up. "Why are you risking your life for me?"

"Because I like you."

His forehead scrunched slightly as he frowned. "Doesn't mean you should die for me."

"Ok, maybe... it's a bit more than like."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's so easy to be me around you and not worry about what I'm doing or saying."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he went rigid for a moment before pulling away and stepping back, hugging himself. "Don't say that..." He whispered.

"What?"

"Please don't say that, I can't..." Ichigo shook his head and bit his lip, closing his eyes. "I can't be who you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be anything other than this."

"You don't understand."

"So tell me."

Grimmjow stepped towards him but Ichigo backed up to the wall. "I can't be with you like that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Ichigo shook his head as Grimmjow closed the distance between them, placing his hand on the wall next to his head.

"Look at me Ichigo." He did as asked and Grimmjow gently ran his other hand through Ichigo's hair. "Nothing has to change, we can just continue from this morning."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to love you Grimmjow. I'm not going to want something more with you."

"Ichigo-"

He pushed Grimmjow away and started going up the stairs. "I don't want to talk about this, just leave me alone ok?"

"Ok."

Ichigo hurried up the remaining stairs and entered the spare bedroom, leaning heavily against the door as he closed it. "Why did you have to say those things?" He slid down the door and pressed his head against his knees. "I'm not worth it, I don't deserve your affection."

Grimmjow was still stood in the hallway, frowning at the top of the stairs where Ichigo disappeared. "Shit, I ruined it." With a heavy sigh he went back into the front room and sat down, holding his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have pushed my luck."

...

Ichigo stared up at the dark ceiling and sighed for the umpteenth time that night, his thoughts still about his blue haired saviour. Turning over on his side, he closed his eyes and attempting to sleep. After ten minutes of nothing he opened his eyes again and returned to staring at the ceiling. Ichigo rested his hand on his stomach and chewed his bottom lip in thought.

_I want this, I want to be with Grimmjow and have everything he wants too. But I can't, not with Aizen looking for me. If he finds me and takes me away or kills Grimmjow... I'll never forgive myself. I can't have that happiness and have it taken away, it would hurt too much. But what if Aizen doesn't find me? What if I can live here happily with Grimmjow? Is it worth the risk of losing everything I've dreamed of?_

Grimmjow, who was in his own room, was also staring up at his own ceiling. He turned over and frowned at the empty bed, the feeling of being alone consuming his body and he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Grimmjow?"

He sat up quickly and glanced at the open door, Ichigo's silhouette visible against the hallway. "Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Ichigo moved into the room and closed the door, the room once again becoming dark.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

Grimmjow glanced around as Ichigo moved, but being unable to see anything he reached for the light switch, only to have slim fingers wrap around his wrist. "Don't turn the light on."

"Can you see?"

"Perks of being part tiger."

Grimmjow snorted and lent back, feeling Ichigo settle next to him on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About earlier."

"Is there anything left to discuss? You made yourself perfectly clear, you don't need to clarify." Grimmjow remarked, his voice slightly hardening.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Isolate me."

Grimmjow sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Why do you care? I thought you had no interest in being with me." When he didn't receive a reply, a bitter smile formed on his face. "So what else is there to talk about?"

Ichigo looked away and bit his lip, balling his hands into fists. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So you don't like me back, so what? That's nothing to apologise for."

"Do you really like me that much?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"...Yes." His reply was soft and Ichigo had to strain his ears to hear it, a small hitch in his breathing occurring when he heard. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"How can you love me? You don't even know me."

"I know how I feel Ichigo, and I know how I feel about you, despite how little I know about you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself and his raging heart down. He didn't notice himself move until his head was pressed against something warm, his body instantly relaxing.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

His eyes snapped open and he realised his head was resting on Grimmjow's chest. "I-"

Grimmjow gently placed his hand on Ichigo's head, his fingers weaving through orange locks. "You're killing me here Ichi."

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo's eyes closed as Grimmjow started scratching behind his ear, purrs emanating from his chest as his body started feeling heavier with exhaustion. Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "It's not fair Ichigo." When he didn't get a reply he looked down and listened to Ichigo's soft breathing and deemed him asleep. "I love you and you told me you don't feel the same. Why are you here? Why are you playing with my heart?" His own eyes closed and he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep to the sound of Ichigo's soft breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lost

When Ichigo woke up he sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing around the room with a frown. "Grimmjow?" When he got no reply he stood up and stretched, scratching his head as he left the room to find the other man. Half an hour later he stood in the kitchen, chewing on his lip with worry. "Where are you?"

Ichigo sighed and sat down, a piece of paper on the table catching his eyes. Picking up the paper he found Grimmjow's writing on the front, addressing his name. Opening the folded paper, his eyes skimmed over the words, his eyes filling with tears.

_' Ichigo,_

_You were still asleep when I woke up so I thought I'd let you sleep, you looked like you needed it. What happened last night can't happen again, I can't be like that with you considering our current relationship. I'm not asking you to leave, I'm just asking that you give me some space and let me get over this. I can't do that if you come to me at night and sleep in the same bed as me. We need to keep our distance for now. '_

Ichigo dropped the paper back on the table and covered his mouth to stop his sobs escaping. He stood up and went out into the hallway, grabbing a coat and hat from the side to hide his identity before opening the door, taking a deep breath and heading outside.

...

Grimmjow sighed as he looked at his front door that afternoon, debating his chances of getting to his room without seeing Ichigo. Deeming it slim chances he opened the door and went inside. When he didn't hear anything he went into the main room, then the kitchen, and found no evidence of Ichigo anywhere, except the open note on the table.

"Ichigo?"

Grimmjow frowned at the silence which followed before heading upstairs, only to find no trace of Ichigo. By this point he started panicking and when he noticed his hat and coat were gone he ran out of the house and down the street. He wouldn't leave, would he? He knows the danger of going outside, I've got to find him and bring him back before someone notices him.

...

Ichigo looked around and chewed his lip nervously, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. "I'm lost..." He looked around and spotted a small park and hurried over, sitting down on the bench. "This place looks so different now..." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head tiredly, at first he'd enjoyed the sun and breeze of outside, but after a few hours he found himself lost in the unfamiliar city which had changed so much in the six years he had been gone.

"Excuse me?" His body froze, ears pricking up in alert and tail stiffening as he glanced up at that familiar voice, his head whipped around to see Aizen talking to a woman a few meters away, a picture of him in his hand. "Have you seen this man?"

The woman shook her head and Ichigo stood up abruptly, backing away across the road, his eyes never leaving Aizen's form. He sighed in relief across the road, only to freeze as Aizen looked over and their eyes locked. As he stepped towards him, panic overtook Ichigo and he turned on heel to run flat out down the path and he kept running until his legs gave way under him. He leant against the wall, panting heavily as he surveyed his surroundings. A small squeak left him as a hand went around his mouth, dragging him down an alleyway, away from anyone who could hear him.

"Let me go!" He yelled as the hand was moved. "Don't hurt me!" 

"Are you fucking stupid?!"

He was turned around and Ichigo laughed, his arms immediately going around Grimmjow's waist. "Grimmjow!"

"What is it?"

Ichigo pulled away and tugged him further away from the path. "Aizen saw me."

"What?"

"I got lost, so I went to a park and he was talking to the woman next to me, asking if she'd seen me. I left and got across the road before he noticed me and when he did I ran. Thank god you found me."

Grimmjow glanced around and narrowed his eyes, pulling Ichigo closer. "Let's go."

"Grimm..." Ichigo pulled on his shirt, leaning closer.

"Not now Ichigo, wait until we get home."

Grimmjow tugged on his arm and they quickly made their way back to his house. Ichigo glanced around nervously and pulled the hat down as they walked up the steps and sighed in relief as the door shut behind him.

"Grimmjow-"

"Shut up Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him shocked as he lent against the wall. "What?"

"I said shut up. What the hell were you doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed! What if he caught you? What if I wasn't there to save your ass again?!"

Ichigo looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you ok?" He asked more quietly.

"Yes, thank you."

Ichigo moved away from the wall and went into the front room, not lifting his gaze to meet Grimmjow's. Curling up into the furniture, Ichigo stared blankly at the wall, chewing his bottom lip until it started bleeding.

"You're bleeding."

Ichigo jumped slightly and turned to look at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "What?"

Grimmjow sighed and knelt in front of him. "Your lip's bleeding."

Ichigo frowned and touched his lip, bringing his fingers away to see them stained red. "Oh."

"Come on."

He looked up confused as Grimmjow grasped his arm gently and led him into the kitchen. He sat down as Grimmjow wet a cloth and wiped the blood off his mouth and chin, wincing as pressure was put on the cut.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Grimmjow sighed heavily and took his hand, wiping the dried blood off his fingers. "Why did you make your lip bleed?"

"I chew it when I'm upset or nervous."

"Are you?"

Ichigo chuckled softly and looked down. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I feel lost."

"Lost?"

Ichigo looked up and grasped his arm, leaning forward. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"Before I met you I believed I would always have a painful, pitiful existence, that no-one cared about me or what I wanted, that the only reason I was special was because I can conceive. But, I guess I was wrong." He shifted closer and looked into Grimmjow's eyes. "You've shown me kindness, affection, care and so many other things I didn't think I'd experience. You've taught me how to love Grimmjow, and I'm afraid to act on these feelings in fear of losing something amazing."

Grimmjow smiled softly and brushed a stray strand of orange hair behind his ear. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid to lose something as good as you."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I won't let you go."

Ichigo smiled and looked down, entwining their fingers. "Promise me you won't."

"I promise."

"Thank you." He closed his eyes as Grimmjow pulled him onto his lap, burying his head in the man’s chest, breathing in his scent deeply. "You smell so good."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo lifted his head. "I can smell your natural scent, it smells incredible."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Glad you think so, it would be a bit of a damper on our relationship if you didn't like it."

"I guess it would." Ichigo laughed lightly and Grimmjow smirked. "What?"

"I haven't heard you laugh like that before."

"Oh." Ichigo felt his cheeks burn and he looked down, fiddling with the first button on Grimmjow's shirt. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I-i want to mate with you." He muttered shyly.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Look at me and say it like you mean it."

Ichigo looked up into bright blue eyes and smiled. "I want to mate with you."

"Good."

Grimmjow's hand threaded through his hair and pulled him closer, claiming his mouth with his own. Ichigo moaned quietly and curled his fingers in Grimmjow's shirt, his mouth opening without question to Grimmjow's searching tongue. He shuddered as Grimmjow's tongue mapped out his mouth, claiming him as his own and leaving Ichigo breathless when he pulled away.

"You ok Ichi?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow rested his head on top of Ichigo's and glanced at his watch. "It's midnight, want to go to bed?"

"Ok." Ichigo slid of Grimmjow's lap and followed him upstairs, blushing violently as he was led into Grimmjow's bedroom.

"We don't have to do anything tonight Ichigo. I don't want to rush you into anything."

He glanced at Grimmjow and frowned. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

The blue haired man shrugged. "Instinct?"

"Yeah right."

Grimmjow pulled out some clothes from his drawers and chucked them at Ichigo. "I'm going to get you some clothes tomorrow."

"You don't have to."

"Mine are too big, besides, you're staying aren't you?"

Ichigo looked down at the clothes and nodded.

"Then you should have your own things."

"I don't want to be a kept person."

"You're not, as soon as the shit with Aizen is over you can get a job and pay me back."

"Really?"

Grimmjow shrugged and took his top off. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo smiled and quickly left the room to change, willing his blush to just go as he went. Grimmjow frowned at the door before shaking his head and changing into his sleeping pants before sitting on the edge of the bed. Ichigo slid back into the room quietly and approached the bed, covering Grimmjow's eyes with his hands. "Hey."

"Hey Ichi."

Ichigo hummed lightly and kissed his neck, moving to circle his arms around his neck. "Are you getting into bed?"

"Sure, I was just waiting for you." Grimmjow turned around and pulled Ichigo onto his lap, kissing his forehead. Ichigo snuggled closer to him and sighed happily.

"Mmm, turn the light off."

Grimmjow complied and lay down, stroking Ichigo's hair as he curled up closer to him, his tail wrapping around his leg. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do that with your tail?"

"What?"

"Wrap it around my leg."

"Comfort, it makes me feel secure, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's nice." Ichigo chuckled lightly before yawning. "Go to sleep Ichigo."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise."

Ichigo smiled happily and sighed, falling asleep almost instantly.

_Ichigo's eyes flickered open and he sat up, looking around with a frown. "Grimmjow?" He called, receiving no reply. Sliding out of the bed he opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Hearing a thump in the kitchen he smiled and hurried down the stairs, opening the kitchen door. "So much for your promise."_

_"Hello Ichigo."_

_He froze and looked at the table, seeing Aizen sat looking at him. "How did you get in?"_

_"Grimmjow let me in."_

_Ichigo shook his head. "No he wouldn't."_

_"Did you really think he cared about you?" Aizen stood up and moved closer to the frozen Neko. "He was acting on my orders."_

_"No."_

_"Yes. What are the chances of a specialist Neko surgeon finding you and taking you to his home, protecting you from harm and falling in love with you?"_

_Ichigo felt the tears fall down his cheeks and he shook his head again. "You're wrong."_

_His head snapped sideways as Aizen slapped him and he cradled his cheek. "Don't act like a child Ichigo, you know it's true, you belong to me and no-one can stop me taking you."_

_"I'm not going back with you."_

_"You don't have a choice."_

_Aizen grabbed his arm and dragged him roughly from the house. "Get off! What did you do with Grimmjow?!"_

_"Nothing. He's perfectly fine, see?"_

_Aizen indicated behind them and he turned to see Grimmjow watching them from the door. "Grimmjow!"_

_The man turned to look at him briefly before stepping back and shutting the door on him. Ichigo shook slightly and was thrown back into the car, his head hitting the door. Sharp pain shot through his skull and his vision blacked out._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mating

Ichigo shot up gasping, his hand clutching the back of his head as he stared around the room wide eyed, attempting to control his erratic breathing and shaking body.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at Grimmjow who was watching him through half open eyes and let out a relieved laugh, his hand falling from his head. "Nothing, just a nightmare."

"C'mere." Grimmjow pulled him down and pressed his head into Ichigo's hair with a sigh. "Aizen?"

Ichigo's hands balled into fists on his chest as he nodded. "Yes." He replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"I woke up and you weren't here so I went into the kitchen and Aizen was there. He said you let him in and was acting on his orders this whole time, that you didn't even care for me. He took me from the house and you were at the door, but you didn't help, you just went inside. Aizen chucked me in the car and I hit my head and woke up."

"Are you ok?"

"It felt so real Grimm."

"It wasn't, I'm not acting on Aizen's orders and everything I feel for you is real. If Aizen dares try to take you away, I won't just stand by and let him."

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Calming me down."

"It's ok, I don't want you freaking out or thinking what I told you isn't genuine."

Ichigo nuzzled his head against Grimmjow's chest and sighed. "I know."

Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling and smiled softly, running his hand through orange locks. As Ichigo's breathing evened out he sat up and looked down at him. "Better?"

"Mmm."

Ichigo lent forward and pressed their lips together softly, his fingers curling in Grimmjow's shirt to pull him closer. Grimmjow sat up straighter and cradled his face, putting more pressure into the kiss, causing Ichigo to whine and pull away.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Now I know that you love me, and I want to mate with you, I'm getting urges to act on that."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. "Then we should stop."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What?"

Ichigo met his eyes shyly. "Maybe I want to do this now."

"Ichigo you're not thinking straight. You just had a nightmare about Aizen taking you away."

"Doesn't make how I feel any different."

Grimmjow sighed heavily and pulled away, getting out of the bed. "Not now."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms. "Fine."

"Ichigo..."

"Not it's fine, I understand." He stood up and walked out the room without a backward glance at Grimmjow, leaving a cold atmosphere behind him as the door shut. Grimmjow groaned and spent five minutes debating whether or not to go downstairs before deciding he had to.

"I am going to get myself killed." He quietly left the room and went downstairs, finding Ichigo lounging on the sofa. "Hey."

Ichigo glanced up. "Hey."

"Want some food?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but stopped and shook his head, turned around and walked into the kitchen. Ichigo glanced up as he left the room, a smirk forming on his face. He closed his eyes and started humming, bouncing his foot to a random beat as he waited for Grimmjow to finish making breakfast, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting into the room.

"It's ready Ichigo!"

Brown eyes opened eagerly and he sat up, ruffled his hair and walked into the kitchen. "Bacon and eggs?"

"Yup."

Grimmjow held out a plate and he took it. "Thank you." Ichigo walked around behind him, his hand brushing the back of Grimmjow's neck as he passed and sat down. "What?" He asked innocently when Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was walking to my seat." Ichigo looked down at his drink and grinned. "Got any straws?"

"What?"

"Straws. Those things you put in your drink to suck it up."

He rolled his eyes and pointed at a cupboard. Ichigo got up and opened it, peering around inside he spotted the straws and pulled a blue one out. He walked back to the table and dropped it in the drink with a satisfied smile and sat back down.

"You've never wanted a straw before."

Ichigo shrugged. "I like them, just haven't thought about it much."

"Ok." They ate quietly for several minutes before Ichigo pulled the drink closer and making a loud slurping noise as he sucked on the straw. Grimmjow looked up and frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo made eye contact and smirked, pulling away to twirl the straw slowly before bending down and taking it out the drink, licking the side of it. Grimmjow watched him with confusion as he ran his tongue down the length of the straw to suck on the end, pulling away with a small pop. Ichigo dropped it in the drink again and gently bit the end, making sure to keep eye contact and he lowered his head and twirled it around in his mouth with a hum.

Grimmjow's mouth opened in surprise and he lent forward slightly, completely unaware of his actions. Ichigo sucked on the straw, drawing up the liquid into his mouth until he couldn't fit anymore and swallowed, pulling away. A small amount escaped and dripped from his lips and down his chin but before he could do anything Grimmjow was across the table and crushing their mouths together. Grimmjow pulled away to lick to liquid off before kissing him again and Ichigo groaned, grabbing his hair to pull him closer as he opened his mouth to let Grimmjow's tongue in.

When they broke apart Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Something wrong Grimm? That was a bit sudden."

"Fucking tease."

"What? I was thirsty; I didn't know it would turn you on that much."

Grimmjow smirked and lent back, moving off the table. "You were giving the straw a blow job."

"Jealous?"

He hummed and pulled Ichigo to his feet, kissing down his neck. "Do you really want to have sex that bad?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow smirked against his neck and pulled away. "Last chance to say no."

Ichigo smiled softly. "I'm not saying it, I want this."

He cupped Ichigo's face and brought their mouths together again; backing up until his back hit the counter. Ichigo whined softly as Grimmjow's hand ran down his thigh and jumped up to sit on the counter, his legs wrapping around the older man's waist. When he felt something hard press against his leg he pulled away and looked down with a grin.

"You're hard."

"So are you."

He started tugging Grimmjow's trousers but was stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist. "Grimm..."

"Not here."

Ichigo squeaked slightly as Grimmjow pulled him off the counter, his legs tightening around his waist and hands gripping his shoulders. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you upstairs."

"Oh." Ichigo blushed and buried his head in Grimmjow's neck as he was taken upstairs and placed on the bed.

"Ichigo..."

He shuddered as Grimmjow's lips brushed his collarbone and opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Take off your shirt." Grimmjow pulled away and sat down with a smirk as Ichigo blushed harder and his hands went to the shirt he wore. Shaking hands slowly undid the buttons and dropped the shirt on the floor and Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow with apprehensive eyes as he moved closer. "Don't be afraid Ichi, I won't hurt you."

"I know." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down and sat on his chest. "I trust you; don't mistreat that because I haven't trusted anyone in years."

"I won't."

Ichigo smiled happily and bent down to kiss him, his hands straying back to his trousers. He broke away and slid off his chest to kneel next to Grimmjow. "Is this ok?" He asked quietly, toying with the waistband.

"Yes."

Ichigo looked down and bit his lip nervously before slowly pulling the sweat pants down. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he pulled out Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow looked down at him when he went quiet and frowned.

"Ichi?" Brown eyes glanced up and the fear in them was visible. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo backed up and gulped. "Y-you're..."

"What is it?" Grimmjow grasped his wrists gently and pulled him closer. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes. "You're big." He whispered.

Grimmjow stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before laughing. "Is that a problem?"

"You're a lot bigger than Aizen and he hurt a lot..."

"Ichigo did Aizen ever prep you?"

"Prep?"

The questioning tone had Grimmjow growling and pulling Ichigo closer. "Bastard."

"What?"

"You need prepping before we can have sex, then it won't hurt as much."

"Oh, what happens?"

He gently lowered Ichigo onto the bed and kicked his trousers off before leaning over the blushing Neko. "I stretch you with my fingers."

Ichigo's blush started glowing and he covered his face. "No..."

"What?"

"Why would you put your fingers in my... ass?"

Grimmjow chuckled and lent over him to rummage in his drawer for the bottle of lube. "Why wouldn't I? If I can put my dick in there I can put my fingers in too."

"Shut up!"

He lent back and removed the wrapping before setting the bottle on the side. "Ichigo."

Fingers slid apart and Ichigo peeked at him. "Yes?"

"We can stop if this makes you uncomfortable."

Ichigo moved his hands away and glanced down at Grimmjow's body again. "Promise it won't hurt."

"I can't, but I can promise I'll make it hurt as least I can, and make it as enjoyable as possible for you."

"Ok."

Grimmjow lent forward and engaged Ichigo in a kiss, running his hand up his smooth thigh to the edge of his boxers. "Ready?"

"Mmm."

He pulled the boxers off in a smooth motion and Ichigo's hands automatically went to cover himself. "Hey." Grimmjow's hands covered Ichigo's and gently pulled them away. "You don't need to be afraid." Ichigo's breathing rate increased as Grimmjow's eyes left his own to look at his body. "You're beautiful Ichigo."

"Really?"

Grimmjow hummed in affirmative and kissed him again. "Yes, don't ever be afraid to show me your body."

"I know, it's just an automatic reaction, I've never done this willingly."

"You'll never be forced to again." Ichigo nodded and bit his lip as Grimmjow's hand parted his legs so he could lean between them. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He reached over Ichigo and grabbed the bottle to squeeze some of the clear liquid onto his fingers and lowered his hand to Ichigo's entrance. "Try to relax."

Ichigo sighed heavily and made himself relax. "Ok."

He frowned slightly and tensed as Grimmjow pushed one finger inside him. "Relax Ichigo."

"Sorry." Grimmjow frowned at his strained voice before smirking and leaning forward. Ichigo's eyes snapped open as something wet engulfed his erection and a strangled moan fell from his lips. "W-what are you doing?" He looked down to see Grimmjow's mouth around his member and groaned, his head falling back on the pillow. "Grimm..."

Deeming Ichigo relaxed again, Grimmjow pushed a second finger inside him and placed his other hand on Ichigo's hip restraining as he bucked forward with a whimper. Pulling away he kissed his hip and chuckled. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to start stretching you ok? It's going to hurt a bit."

"Ok."

Ichigo winced as he felt the fingers move and stretch him, wriggling to get used to the feeling. "Grimm, please..."

"What?"

"Suck my dick."

Grimmjow chuckled but complied and took the leaking erection back into his mouth. Ichigo moaned loudly and curled one hand in Grimmjow's hair, fisting the other in the bed sheets. His tail wrapped around Grimmjow's arm as a third finger was added and his breathing got harsher. He whined as Grimmjow pulled away again, taking his fingers out and opened his eyes to gaze at the blue haired man.

"What are you doing?"

"You're ready."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in Grimmjow covering his erection in lube. "W-wait."

"Yes?"

Ichigo bit his lip and pulled Grimmjow down to press their lips together softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ichigo sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Ok, do it."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed down his neck as he slowly pushed into him. Ichigo whimpered in pain and started squirming so Grimmjow pinned him down. "Stop moving Ichigo or it'll hurt more."

Ichigo looked up at him before relaxing back into the pillows. "It hurts."

"I know baby, I'll make it better in a minute." Grimmjow pressed his head against Ichigo's shoulder and looked up once he was fully seated inside the Neko, gently cupping his face. "Look at me."

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered open to comply. "Yes?"

"Tell me when it's ok to move."

"Ok." Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him down into a kiss to distract himself from the pain and his tail wrapped around one of his legs. "Move." He whispered after a few minutes.

"Sure?"

"Yes." Grimmjow pulled out slightly and rocked back in; Ichigo looked up and grimaced slightly. After several thrusts he lifted his hips. "More Grimm." Grimmjow lifted his head to kiss him again as his pace increased, changing the angle slightly. Ichigo moaned loudly, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. "Shit! What the hell did you do?"

"Hit your prostate."

"Do it again." Grimmjow smirked but did as asked and kept hitting Ichigo's prostate until he was shuddering in ecstasy underneath him. "Grimm..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gunna come."

"Me too."

Ichigo's head pressed against his chest as his moans increased in volume and frequency. "Shit!"

"Feel good Ichi?"

"Yes..."

Kissing him roughly Grimmjow started stroking his erection and grinned when he moaned again. "How about now?"

"Grimm!" Ichigo shuddered violently and pulled him down as he came, his body arching off the bed in pleasure, exposing his neck. Grimmjow took one look at his slim neck before bending down and kissing the soft skin. Ichigo whined softly and pushed his head closer. "Bite me."

Grimmjow didn't need telling twice as he sunk his teeth into the flesh with an animalistic growl, thrusting one last time into Ichigo before reaching his own climax. Ichigo whined softly as he felt warmth pool in his stomach and his body react to the bite. Grimmjow pulled away and kissed the mark softly before sliding out of Ichigo with a groan and collapsing next to him.

"Fuck that was amazing."

Ichigo opened his eyes blearily and grinned at him, reaching out to place his hand on Grimmjow's chest. "You bit me."

Grimmjow turned to look at him and frowned. "Of course I did, you asked me to."

Grimmjow's hand encased his own against his chest and Ichigo laughed lightly, kissing him quickly. The kiss sending a small spark down his spine. "You marked me as yours."

"You are mine, is that a problem?"

Ichigo shook his head and curled him against his side. "No." He moved to lie on top of Grimmjow and poked him with his tail. "You're my mate." Ichigo tested the words slowly, grinning at the giddy feeling it created. "I have a mate."

Grimmjow glanced him at him and smiled. "And you're my mate."

Ichigo lent forward and kissed him again before resting his head on his chest, moving their entwined hands next to his head. "Grimmjow..."

"Yes?"

"I'm probably pregnant."

"I know, that's why I told you no earlier. I didn't want to knock you up and have you mad because you were distressed."

"I'm not mad, I'm happy."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Found

Ichigo sighed happily and nuzzled his head tiredly as Grimmjow stroked his hair. "Feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm."

Grimmjow chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"Sorry it's true." Ichigo just smiled and was just on the verge of falling into blissful sleep when the phone rang, making him jump. "Fucking thing, I'm going to kill whoever that is." Ichigo giggled as he got up and picked up the phone, his eyes roaming over Grimmjow's body with a satisfied smirk on his face. Grimmjow glanced back at him and rolled his eyes. "Hello?"

"Are you ok Grimmjow?"

He frowned and lent against the desk. "I'm fine dad, why?"

"You're already two hours late for work."

Grimmjow glanced at the clock and groaned. "Shit! Sorry I was busy."

"Doing?"

Grimmjow had to press his lips together and sigh audibly to stop himself saying 'Ichigo' and said Neko laughed again at the look on his face. "Nothing."

"Was that the Neko living with you?"

"Yeah."

Grimmshaw sighed. "Hurry up and get here before you get in trouble. The meeting's in an hour."

"Ok, thanks dad."

He ended the call and groaned. "Who was it?"

"My dad, I'm two hours late for work."

Ichigo frowned and sat up. "Are you going in?"

"I have to." Grimmjow knelt beside him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo looked down and sighed. "It's ok, my fault."

"No it isn't, I wouldn't go in if it wasn't important. My dad needs me today in a meeting. Be back in a minute." Grimmjow left the room and reappeared five minutes later, clad in a towel an his hair damp from his quick shower as he started pulling out clothes and putting them on. Ichigo watched with a downcast expression. When Grimmjow noticed he sighed and placed a few kisses on his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

Ichigo sighed and grinned. "You better, now go before I make you stay."

They kissed one last time before Grimmjow ran from the room again and Ichigo heard the front door slam shut. "Stupid idiot, you really need a planner."

...

Grimmjow sighed in relief as the hospital came into view. He parked his car and quickly walked up to his office, collapsing in his chair with a relieved laugh. He's just picked up the phone to call his father when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

His smile disappeared as he saw who was knocking on the door. "Hello again, Mr Jaeggerjaques."

Grimmjow stared blankly at him for a moment before smiling politely, ignoring the urge to punch the man. "Mr... Aizen was it?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat, what brings you back?" Aizen looked up and handed him the photo of Ichigo he'd shown before. "You’re missing Neko, have you found him yet?"

"I saw him yesterday."

"Where?"

"In a park not too far from here."

Grimmjow sighed and lent back. "Is he safe? Does he need medical attention?"

"I don't know, he ran away."

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen him at all."

Aizen sighed and glanced behind Grimmjow, his expression freezing for a spilt second before he stood up. "If you do, please call me, I'm worried about where he is and who he's with."

"Of course."

Grimmjow's smile was replaced with a frown as Aizen closed the door behind him. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were actually worried about Ichigo, not about your reputation."

He sighed and shook his head, picking up the phone again. "Dad?"

"Are you here?"

"Yes, where's the meeting?"

"Second floor, room D."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." Grimmjow put the phone down and stood up with a stretch, a small grin appearing as he thought of Ichigo. "Just a few hours, then we have the whole weekend." He muttered as left the room. Grimmjow grinned as he saw his father. "Dad!"

Grimmshaw turned to him with a surprised look. "Grimmjow?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what's with the cheery attitude?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "Just had a good morning, are you ready?"

"Sure." Grimmshaw shook his head at his son's odd behaviour before following him into the meeting room.

...

Ichigo hummed happily as he lay in their bed, stroking his stomach absentmindedly. Grimmjow had left half an hour ago and he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed which had his scent on. Ichigo nuzzled his head into a pillow and sighed, before sitting up with a groan and stretching.

"I guess I'm going to have to clean up then."

He stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom and stood under the warm spray of the shower with a satisfied groan as he cleaned himself off. As he stepped out and glanced in the mirror he frowned and touched his neck. He bore no mark from Grimmjow's bite due to his quick healing, yet the skin was still sensitive to touch. When he returned to the room he changed into his discarded shirt and a clean pair of boxers. Looking back at the bed he frowned, cocking his head to the side at the mess, he sighed and stripped the sheets off, carrying them downstairs to the washer.

Once they were inside and the machine set on wash Ichigo cleaned up their mess from breakfast and put the plates and cutlery away. Smiling satisfied at the clean room, Ichigo went back upstairs to put clean sheets on the bed. A small smile blossomed when he finished his work and Ichigo sighed happily as he went back downstairs to curl up with a book on the sofa.

Ichigo had only just started reading his second page when someone knocked at the door. He frowned and book marked the page, glancing at the clock which read 11o'clock. _Strange, Grimmjow won't be back yet and anyone who knows him should know he's at work._

Standing up with his frown intact, a sense of foreboding overcoming him. Ichigo creeped closer to the door and peered through the peep hole. He covered his mouth in shock and stumbled away from the door, hitting the wall. "Aizen?!"

...

Grimmshaw frowned at Grimmjow as the meeting finished, who stood outside, smiling as he caught sight of him. "Dad!"

He walked over and looked at his son. "Grimmjow?"

"Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure?" Grimmshaw followed Grimmjow to the hospital diner and cleared his throat as they sat down with their food. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you in such a good mood? What happened today that made up for yesterday?" Grimmshaw lent back and smiled. "You were in a seriously bad mood and now you're happy?"

Grimmjow smiled softly and looked down. "I don't think he'll mind if I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He lent forward and spoke softly so no-one else could hear him. "Ichigo mated with me." Grimmshaw sighed and looked away, causing Grimmjow to frown. "What? Aren't you happy? You wanted me to fall in love and I have."

"With Aizen's Neko?"

"So?"

Grimmshaw sighed again and rubbed his face. "Look, Ichigo is a good man from what I saw, but you're putting yourself in danger to be with him. If Aizen finds out, he'll kill you."

"I don't care."

"Grimmjow..."

"No listen dad. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Ever since Ichigo came into my life, it's like I've seen the sun for the first time. He's amazing and sweet and caring..."

"Ok I've heard enough." Grimmjow stopped and frowned. "You really love this kid don't you?"

"Yes." Grimmshaw went to talk but Grimmjow's phone started ringing. "One second." He glanced down at the phone and grinned. "It's the house number."

...

Ichigo slid down the wall and crawled back into the main room, grabbing the phone from the side. He knelt behind the couch and hurried typed Grimmjow's name into it, almost laughing in relief when the number appeared. He rang the number and cradled the phone to his ear.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up the phone..."

"Hey Ichi, what's up?"

"Grimmjow, thank god."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Aizen's here." Ichigo whispered quietly, the fear evident in his voice, even over the phone. "Grimm he's outside the front door."

"What?"

"Aizen's outside and I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, Ichigo listen very closely, I need you to go to the back door ok? In the kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah." Clutching the phone closer, he crawled to the kitchen and looked up at the door, a strangled gasp escaping as he backed out again. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Ulquiorra's there."

"Ok, go upstairs and climb out the window, it leads to the alleyway. I want you to escape and run."

"Where?"

"Dad give me your address..." Ichigo waited as a low muttering was heard. "Ok, go to 6 maple street, you got that?"

"Yeah, 6 maple street." Ichigo took a few calming breathes before standing up and edging towards the stairs. "Grimmjow..."

"It's ok Ichi, you're going to be fine."

"Mhmm."

Just as he reached the edge of the stairs the door opened and he scuttled backwards quickly. Glancing around in fear he noticed the under stairs cupboard and quickly dove in.

"Grimm he's in the house."

"Ok. Just stay quiet and I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't talk."

"Don't hang up."

"I won't, just don't talk ok."

"Ok."

...

Grimmjow stood up and grabbed his coat. "I have to go."

Grimmshaw frowned at his change in behaviour. "What's happened?"

"Aizen broke in and Ichigo's in danger."

Grimmshaw stood and followed his son out to the parking lot. "So going home is the option?

"I have to protect him."

"And get yourself killed?"

"If that saves him, then yes."

"Why would you risk your life for him so willingly?"

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through his hair as they reached his car. "I love him and he's most likely pregnant with our child."

"Pregnant?!"

"Yes. That's why Aizen wants him, because he's a male and he can conceive and when we mated the chances of it occurring were very high. I would die for him alone, with a baby involved there is no question about it."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes, but try to survive."

"Thanks dad."

He pulled Grimmjow into a hug and held him for a moment. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad, tell mum I love her."

"Of course." Grimmjow broke away and got in the car, giving his dad a small smile as he drove away, talking into phone again. "I'm on my way Ichi, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hurry."

...

Ichigo clutched the phone tightly as Grimmjow murmured reassuringly to him. His eyes widened and he shook as footsteps sounded around the house for several agonising minutes before everything went silent. Ichigo sighed in relief only to tense up as Aizen's voice sounded right outside the cupboard door.

"Did you find him?"

"No. There doesn't seem to be any signs of another person living here, let alone a Neko."

"That man knows where Ichigo is, I know it. Even if he's not here, he knows."

"Ichigo?" He jumped violently as Grimmjow's voice sounded in his ear and he lightly tapped the mic to let him know he was still there. "I'm pulling up now ok. Just stay quiet and hidden, I'll sort this out." He tapped the phone again and the line went dead. Letting the phone slip on his lap, Ichigo curled up and stared at the strip of light under the door, listening intently for any noise or movement.

...

Grimmjow got out of the car and frowned up at his open door before marching up the stairs and going in. Catching sight of Aizen he growled lowly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Breaking into my house for no reason."

Aizen turned around and smiled at him. "Oh I have every reason to."

"Why's that?"

"You have Ichigo."

"Who?"

Aizen snarled and slammed him against the wall. "Ichigo. My Neko."

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't have him, I've been trying to help you since you came to me over a week ago."

"I have proof."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Taken

"Proof? What proof?" _He can't seriously have proof; he's got to be bluffing. There's no way we left any evidence around. Unless he followed Isshin, but he couldn't have, he said he wasn't followed._

"Your jacket."

Grimmjow frowned and looked down at the item of clothing he was currently wearing. "What about it?"

"It's the same type Ichigo was wearing when I saw him."

Grimmjow laughed. "So? Lots of people in Karakura will have this jacket. Who’s to say he didn't steal the one he was wearing."

Aizen's smile didn't falter, rather it grew. "Tell me the chances of someone not only owning the coat, but also the hat?"

Grimmjow stiffened and glanced behind him to see the innocent item. "Well, pretty slim I admit, but that's not much evidence. If he was here you would've found him by now when you no doubt searched my house." Grimmjow folded his arms and met Aizen's eyes. "Now leave, before I call the police. I'll let this go this one time, because it's your Neko. I won't a second."

Ichigo, currently still hidden in the small cupboard, shifted slightly and a small whimper escaped. Clamping his hand over his mouth, Ichigo stared at the door with wide fearful eyes, hoping no-one heard him. Unfortunately for him, Ulquiorra was stood right outside the door and heard. He turned to look at the cupboard, a slight frown visible on the man's face as he appraised the door.

Grimmjow, who was watched Aizen as he thought about his next move, noticed and glanced at the frowning man, his jaw tensing slightly. Aizen noticed the odd action and turned to look at Ulquiorra, a smirk forming as he saw what he was looking at. Striding over to the door, he yanked it open to find Ichigo curled up inside, looking up at him with wide, fearful brown eyes, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape in shock.

"Hello again Ichigo." The Neko didn't respond and he frowned. "That's not very polite, I went through all this trouble to find you."

Ichigo looked down and clenched his hands. "Hi." He managed to get out, his body tense with fear.

"Come on, get up." When he didn't respond, Aizen grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him to his feet and out the cupboard.

"Let him go." Aizen turned to look at the eerily calm face of Grimmjow's before chuckling, tightening his grip on Ichigo's wrist enough to make it bruise and cause him to whimper. "Don't hurt him."

"So you really did have him this whole time? And to think I almost believed you a moment ago."

"Ichigo doesn't want to go with you, he belongs here."

"Don't preach that to me. I own him, I decide where he goes and who he sees. You aren't on this list." Both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's eyes widened as he pulled out a gun with an attached silencer. "Now I just take care of you and Ichigo will have no reason to leave me again." Without a second thought he aimed at Grimmjow and shot him in the chest, the force of the impact making him hit the wall and slid to the floor.

Ichigo's eyes widened further and he started struggling to get free, because Aizen wasn't expecting such a strong reaction he broke free and ran to Grimmjow's side, dropping to the floor next to him. "Grimmjow!"

Blue eyes flickered open and he smiled at Ichigo. "I'm ok." He murmured, his voice heavy with pain.

"Not you’re not, you're dying." Ichigo felt the tears leave wet tracks on his face, but didn't bother brushing them away as he lent forward. "This is my fault."

"No it's not." Grimmjow's voice increased in volume and he caught Ichigo's shaking hands. "This will never be your fault."

"If I hadn't run away-"

"We never would have met. I don't regret anything Ichigo." Grimmjow's head fell to the side briefly before he lifted it again and smiled weakly. "Run."

"What?"

"Run Ichi, the door's open, just go and run."

"I can't."

"Go."

"I won't leave you." Grimmjow chuckled and started coughing, his eyes sliding closed. Not knowing what to do Ichigo rocked on his heels as his hands fluttered over the red stain blossoming on his shirt. "Tell me what to do."

"You can't save me."

"I won't let you die."

Blue eyes opened again to look into tearful brown ones. "I love you."

Ichigo choked on his sob and smiled. "I love you too." He lent forward to kiss Grimmjow, only to have an arm wrap around his stomach and drag him away. "Let me go! Grimmjow!" Ichigo wriggled fruitlessly in Aizen's grasp as he was dragged from the house. Glancing back at Grimmjow his eyes widened as Grimmjow's eyes closed and his head fell to the side. "Grimmjow?! Get up! Get up!"

Aizen dragged the screaming Neko out to his car and threw him in the back, his shouts muffled as the door closed. A few minutes later Ulquiorra joined him. "He's dead."

"Good, he should never have gotten involved in this. The moment he took Ichigo in his fate was sealed." Aizen opened the door again and got in next to Ichigo as Ulquiorra got in the driver's seat and started the car, pulling away from the house and driving down the street. Ichigo backed away until his back hit the opposite door as he watched Aizen with wide, fearful eyes. His hand slid down to the handle and he tried to open it, seeing what he was doing, Aizen smiled. "The door's locked."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go Aizen."

"Funny. You've been gone just over a week, and you think in that short amount of time you have grown to overpower me?" Aizen grabbed his arms and slammed them behind his head, turning him onto his stomach. "You're still as weak and pathetic as you ever were."

"Stop!"

"No. You need to be taught a lesson. I own you Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter where you go, I will find you and anyone who tries to hide you from me, will die."

"Aizen stop, don't do this!" Ichigo yelled as his shirt was ripped off and his trousers pulled down. "I'm sorry!"

"Apologies are useless, you need to be punished for your insolence."

"I'm begging you, stop!" Ichigo cried out in pain as Aizen thrust inside him, the excruciating pain of someone forcing themselves inside almost causing him to black out. Tears streamed down his face as Aizen started moving and Ichigo clutched the seat, forcing himself not to cry out and give Aizen any satisfaction.

The car was filled with Aizen's grunts and Ichigo's quiet sobs until Aizen grabbed his hair roughly and dragged his head up. "Who do you belong to?"

The reaction word was on the tip of his tongue but Ichigo forced it down and growled. "Fuck you."

"Wrong answer." Ichigo's head was slammed down into the seat as Aizen grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, causing him to whimper in pain. "You better learn your place again boy. Or next time I won't go easy and I will break your arm."

He let go and Ichigo cradled his arm against his chest as both Aizen's pace and the pain increased until he almost blacked out. At this point, Aizen thrust into him roughly and came inside before pulling out. He looked down at Ichigo's shaking form and curled his lip in disgust before throwing a box of tissues at him. "Clean yourself up, you're a mess. Ulquiorra stop the car." Said driver complied as Aizen re-did his trousers and fixed his appearance before exiting the back of the vehicle and entering the passenger seat. "Go."

Ulquiorra started driving again and after a few minutes, Ichigo lifted himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain shooting up his spine with every slight jolt. Ichigo looked out the window and bit his lip, forcing his sobs to stay unknown, even if the tears streaking down his cheeks weren't. Grimmjow...

Picking up the box of tissues with a small sigh Ichigo set about wiping Aizen's semen from his body, along with his own blood from the brutal attack. Once he was sure he was as clean as he could get, Ichigo slipped into his trousers, a low groan escaping as the pain overwhelmed him. He lay down on the seat and looked at the floor.

Spotting his shirt, Ichigo picked up the ruined fabric and stiffened at the smell coming off them. Bring the shirt closer and making sure Aizen wasn't watching, Ichigo brought it to his face and sniffed gently, a small smile blossoming on his face as Grimmjow's scent washed over him.

Clutching the shirt closer, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, imagining vivid blue hair and cyan eyes. He could almost feel Grimmjow's arms wrap around him and hear his voice in his ear. ' _Stay strong Ichi...'_ Opening his eyes again a small smile flitted across his face before disappearing, if Aizen caught sight of the smile... Ichigo shuddered to think of the consequences.

Half an hour later they pulled up at Aizen's mansion and Ichigo put the ruined shirt on, it might not be much, but it was better than nothing. Ulquiorra opened the door and firmly grasped his upper arm, pulling him from the car. "I can walk." Ichigo hissed, ripping his arm free.

"Watch your manners."

"Fuck you."

Ichigo started walking but stopped abruptly as Aizen moved in front of him. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Aizen had already moved and the blood was running freely down his cheek. Aizen twirled the bloody knife in his hands.

"I suggest you watch what you say Ichigo. You don't have the luxury of speaking out now."

Ichigo pressed his hand to his cheek, glaring at Aizen. "Fine."

"Ulquiorra take him inside, make sure he can't escape."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo huffed and shied away from the man's touch. "I can walk on my own."

Ulquiorra glanced at Aizen who sighed. "Fine, but you'll regret it if you don't behave or try anything stupid."

"Understood." Ichigo followed the silent man to his room. When they got inside he turned to Ulquiorra and scowled at him. "Well you can go now, I won't be going anywhere."

"How do I know that's true?"

Ichigo's glare faltered and he looked down. "Because I don't want anyone else to die for me." He murmured softly, hugging himself. "I can't live with another person's blood on my hands."

"Good." Ulquiorra opened the door and turned to look at the upset Neko. "I'm sorry Aizen killed him." He murmured quietly, placing a small first aid kit on the side.

Ichigo's head shot up in a questioning gaze but found Ulquiorra had already left. "What?" Shaking his head at the odd behaviour, Ichigo grabbed the kit and cleaned the blood from his face and put a plaster on the wound. 

Curling up in the bed, he sighed heavily. He didn't know what happened, one moment he was fine, and the next, he was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching his sides in an effort to stop the soul shredding pain coursing through his body.

He'd lost his mate, his mate, the one person in the world he was willing to share his soul with and he'd lost them. The one person who had shown him care and had the decency to treat him like a person. The person who saved him after six hell-filled years and he got them killed. Ichigo grasped his hair and curled inwards, cradling his head against the pillow.

"G-grimmjow." Ichigo sobbed the name, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. I should never have stayed with you, I should have left the moment I was able to. I will never forgive myself for getting you killed. A small laugh echoed through the sobs and he smiled, moving his hand to press softly against his stomach. "I'll protect our baby Grimmjow, no matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Resolution

_*Two Months Later*_

Ichigo sat on his desk and looked down at his feet with a sigh, he was bored. Admittedly, he'd rather be sat there bored than have Aizen with him, but still, the man could've left him something to do other than sit around all day. A knock at the door had him straightening up, a wary look replacing his scowl.

"Yes?" His eyes narrowed in displeasure and he got off the desk, backing up to the wall. "What do you want Aizen?"

"Still as rude as ever I see."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and lent against the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Who would've thought that one week with that man would turn you into an ungrateful brat." Ichigo pressed his lips together to stop his retort slipping out, Aizen who didn't seem to notice, continued. "The past six years spent teaching you your place, all for nothing." He sighed and shook his head. "Guess I'm going to have to do it all again."

Ichigo shook his head and pressed himself closer to the wall. "No you don't."

Aizen strode forward and fisted his hair, dragging him over to the bed. "Still defying me Ichigo?"

"No!"

As he hit the bed, Ichigo tried to scoot to the other edge. Seeing what he was doing, Aizen grabbed his leg and dragged him back. "Yet you're running away, which is pointless."

"Aizen don't do this again!"

Ignoring Ichigo's pleas, Aizen ripped off his clothes. Ichigo managed to get free and moved away, his back hitting the headboard and hands cradling his stomach. "I'm pregnant! If you do this you'll hurt the baby!"

Aizen paused for a moment before growling and punching Ichigo, sending him flying on the floor. Cradling his bruised cheek, he looked up with fearful eyes as Aizen stood over him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wasn't sure, but I know I am."

Dragging Ichigo to his feet, Aizen lent forward. "Is the baby mine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play with me, is it mine?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded fervently, hoping Aizen would believe him.

"Did you have sex with Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques?"

"What?!"

Aizen snarled and slammed his hand on the desk, making the lamp crash on the floor and break. "Did you have sex with him?!"

"No!"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Aizen sighed and let him go. "If you're lying, you will regret it."

"I'm not, Grimmjow never touched me. The baby's yours."

"Good." He looked at Ichigo and sneered. "You really are pathetic." Ichigo looked away and bit his lip, refusing to reply. "Clean up this mess and get changed, dinner is in an hour."

"Ok." Ichigo sighed in relief as he left the room. Opening a drawer, he pulled out some fresh clothes and put them on before bending down to pick up the shards of glass from the shattered lamp.

"Shit!"

Ichigo cursed as he cut himself on one piece, which wasn't surprising considering his hands were shaking. Cradling the bleeding hand he sucked on the cut finger, eyeing the remaining shards before picking them up, careful not to cut himself on the sharp edges again. With a sigh the glass was dumped in the bin, along with the remains of Ichigo's previous clothing.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and cradled his head, small bouts of uncontrollable laughter escaping and echoing in the room. The small giggles soon turned into sobs and Ichigo clutched his hair, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Once he regained control of himself, Ichigo sat up and sighed heavily, wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm going fucking crazy." Lying down on the bed, he lifted his top and ran his hand across the flat expanse of his stomach. "I'll protect you, not matter what. You're all that remains of Grimmjow, my only reminder, I can't lose you too."

Sitting up again, he smiled bitterly and pulled the top down. Peering under the bed Ichigo pulled out the shirt he arrived in two months ago and pressed his head into the fabric, smiling as he smelt the faint traces of Grimmjow's scent left on it. Laying back down with the shirt, Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed heavily, his mind wandering back to his last memories of Grimmjow.

_"Grimmjow!"_

_"I'm ok."_

_"Not you’re not, you're dying. This is my fault."_

_"No it's not. This will never be your fault."_

_"If I hadn't run away-"_

_"We never would have met. I don't regret anything Ichigo. Run."_

_"What?"_

_"Run Ichi, the door's open, just go and run."_

_"I can't."_

_"Go."_

_"I won't leave you. Tell me what to do."_

_"You can't save me."_

_"I won't let you die."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. Let me go! Grimmjow! Grimmjow?! Get up! Get up!"_

Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear his vision, the scene still replaying in his head, as it had done since he returned to Aizen's mansion. Shying away from the memories, Ichigo thought back further.

_"Fuck that was amazing."_

_Ichigo opened his eyes blearily and grinned at him, reaching out to place his hand on Grimmjow's chest. "You bit me."_

_Grimmjow turned to look at him and frowned. "Of course I did, you asked me to."_

_Grimmjow's hand encased his own against his chest and Ichigo laughed lightly, kissing him quickly. The kiss sending a small spark down his spine. "You marked me as yours."_

_"You are mine, is that a problem?"_

_Ichigo shook his head and curled him against his side. "No." He moved to lay on top of Grimmjow and poked him with his tail. "You're my mate." Ichigo tested the words slowly, grinning at the giddy feeling it created. "I have a mate."_

_Grimmjow glanced him at him and smiled. "And you're my mate."_

_Ichigo lent forward and kissed him again before resting his head on his chest, moving their entwined hands next to his head. "Grimmjow..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm probably pregnant."_

_"I know, that's why I told you no earlier. I didn't want to knock you up and have you mad because you were distressed."_

_"I'm not mad, I'm happy."_

_"Good."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

This time when Ichigo opened his eyes, a small smile blossomed on his face. For the first time in two months, he was able to think about Grimmjow without watching him die in his mind. Sitting up, he let the shirt slid from his grasp as he sighed and looked out the barred window.

"One day I'm going to be free, we are going to be free. I refuse to let you grow up here." Looking down at his stomach he smiled softly and placed a hand on it. "If we stay here, Aizen will kill us both. I know when you're born, you will so obviously belong to Grimmjow. We need to leave before Aizen figures that out. I won't let him kill you."

Standing up he moved to the mirror and stared at his reflection. "I'm going to get us out of here, no matter what."

...

Aizen walked down the hallway as he left Ichigo's room, a smirk plastered to his face. Ichigo was pregnant and the child was his, after six years of waiting he'd finally achieved his goal of impregnating the Neko. _Until the child is born Ichigo will need good care to keep the child healthy. Afterwards he won't be of any use to me and I'll just have to dispose of him._

Opening the door to the gardens, Aizen breathed in the fresh air deeply. Victory always put him in a good mood. Walking through the gardens, he noticed Ulquiorra stood to the side on his phone and walked over.

"Who are you calling?"

Ulquiorra turned to look at him. "I'm calling one of my sources about Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques' murder inquiry to see if they have any evidence which could make you a suspect."

"And?"

"Nothing so far, he's just going though the case files now." He cocked his head slightly as he listened to his source. "Nothing implementing you sir."

"Good, thank you for checking."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Of course. Thank you for checking, I'll call if I ever need anything again." Ending the call he glanced back at Aizen. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do sir?"

"Can you check Ichigo? I'd like to make sure he isn't trying to escape or doing anything reckless."

"Of course." He inclined his head and started walking to Ichigo's room.

"One more thing Ulquiorra."

He turned back. "Yes?"

"Make sure there's no trace of us ever associating with Mr Jaeggerjaques."

"Yes sir."

Ulquiorra nodded and walked off to Ichigo's room, knocking on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Ulquiorra."

"Oh, come in." He opened the door to find Ichigo sat on the bed, nursing a bleeding finger. "Is there something you want? Or has Aizen sent you to make sure I'm behaving?"

"Just checking up on you."

Ichigo snorted. "Well I'm fine thanks."

"You're bleeding." Ulquiorra indicated at his finger and he shrugged.

"So? It's just a cut."

"How did it happen?"

"What do you care?"

"I will have to report it to Aizen. He won't be happy if you're self-harming."

Ichigo's eye twitched as Ulquiorra left the room momentarily and returned with the first aid kit. "Of course I'm not. The lamp broke and I cut myself on a piece of glass." He pointed at the bin and Ulquiorra looked in, raising an eyebrow at the content.

"And the clothes?"

Ichigo looked away and sighed. "Aizen."

"Ok." Striding forward, he grabbed Ichigo's arm and extended it out.

"What are you doing?!"

"Cleaning your cut."

"I can do it myself."

"Don't argue."

Ichigo huffed but allowed him to clean the cut and put a plaster on it. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said, 'I'm sorry Aizen killed him'?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, the day I came back. You said it as you left the room."

Ulquiorra looked up and spoke with a monotonous voice. "I never said that, do not repeat that to anyone."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose in surprise. "What if I told Aizen?"

"We would both be killed."

"Right."

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hand and gripped it tightly. "You're playing a dangerous game, do not get involved or things could go very bad, very quickly."

Ichigo smirked and lent forward. "What are you hiding?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I'm going to find out."

"I'm sure you will, but in time. For now, drop the subject, before you end up dead, and your child."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Did Aizen tell you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know."

"It falls under the category of 'none of your concern'."

"It is if it concerns my baby."

"Stay quiet and out of the way and your baby will be safe." Ulquiorra let go of his arm and left the room. Ichigo stared at the door in puzzlement before shaking his head and sitting down.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

...

_*Three Days Later*_

Aizen strode through his home up to Ichigo's room. Without bothering to knock he opened the door and walking in, stopping in shock at what he saw. Ichigo sat on the bed, completely naked. He grinned as he saw who walked through the door. 

"Hello Sosuke."

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo pouted and ran his finger up his leg to his knee. "Waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He shrugged and smiled coyly. "I figured I might as well accept this, since you're my owner. I want to mate with you Sosuke, will you do it?"

Aizen appraised him for a moment, before a smirk formed on his face. "I'm surprised you learnt your lesson this quickly."

"So will you do it?" Ichigo's finger moved from his knee and up his thigh, resting his hand on his hip. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Aizen approached the bed and knelt over the Neko. "Well if you insist, I'll give you want you want."

"Oh I definitely want this."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Escape Mark 2

Ichigo curled his fingers in Aizen's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. His hands released the shirt to start undoing the buttons and he pulled it off. Ichigo looked to the side as Aizen started kissing down his neck and lifted his hand to wrap around the base of his new lamp. Taking a deep breath he look down at Aizen and smiled dotingly before whacking the lamp into the side of his head. "Fuck you Aizen."

Aizen's body went limp on top of his as he dropped the weapon and shoved the body off himself. Standing up Ichigo hurried pulled some clothes out and put them on before approaching the body again. With shaking hands he pulled Aizen's trousers down slightly and grasped the edge of his gun, pulling it out.

Glancing at the silver gun, Ichigo gulped and held it loosely. "Don't chicken out now Ichigo, you can do this. You have to do this." Glancing back at Aizen as he approached the door, he smiled. "Goodbye Aizen, next time we meet, I won't let you take me and my child. I'll kill you before it happens."

Opening the door, Ichigo glanced around the deserted hallway and closed the door quietly. He managed to sneak through the house and outside. As he approached the gate, Ichigo smiled and touched the metal. The smile disappeared and was replaced by a small frown. _I managed to get out here without seeing anyone, no guards, no servants, nothing, not even Ulquiorra. Where is everyone?_ Shaking his head and deeming it something not worth his trouble, Ichigo grasped the gate and set one foot on it, pulling himself off the ground.

"I wouldn't do that Ichigo."

Ichigo froze and closed his eyes. "No... Please don't do this to me..."

"Get down." He turned to look at Aizen and sighed, jumping back down. Aizen grinned and waved a gun in Ichigo's direction. "I've got to give it to you, you've got balls Ichigo. But did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"Yes." Ichigo met Aizen's eyes. "I'm leaving now, you'll have to kill me to stop me."

Aizen cocked the gun. "Don't play with me Ichigo."

"You won't kill me. You kill me, you kill the baby."

Aizen's grinned stretched to maniac proportions and he started laughing. "Do I care? That thing isn't mine is it?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he shakily held up his own gun. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's that man's."

"How?"

Aizen snorted. "Please. I knew the moment I touched you in the car. You may not have bore any marks, but you had definitely had sex, probably a few hours before."

"Ok I admit it, the child's Grimmjow's."

"Good. I'm not going to kill you Ichigo."

He lowered the gun and frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I'm killing your baby, and then you'll have nothing left of you precious mate. Then I'm going to lock you up and make you conceive my child."

"It's never going to happen Aizen! I can't have your child!"

"I'll find a way."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Aizen walked forward, roughly grabbing his hair and pressing the gun to his stomach. Ichigo pressed his hands to his stomach protectively and dropped his gun. "Don't Aizen!"

"Put the gun down Aizen."

Both Ichigo and Aizen froze as it became apparent they weren't alone. Turning to look behind them, Aizen's eyes widened slightly as he took in Ulquiorra pointing a gun at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you kill Ichigo, or that child."

"What gave you the idea you could stop me?"

"You move one inch and I'll put a bullet in your head."

"You're my employee, you don't have the right."

Ulquiorra sighed. "I was never your employee, I've always been working against you."

"What?"

"I'm an FBI agent, I've been undercover for several years now, collecting evidence against you. Now that we have enough, I'm taking you down."

"You won't get away with this. The place is surrounded."

"No. My men have already arrived and taken them down, this house is under my control now. Step away from Ichigo and put the gun down if you value your life."

Aizen snorted. "You'll never kill me in time."

Ichigo, who had stayed quiet throughout the conversation, had gone relatively unnoticed. Taking the opportunity, Ichigo elbowed Aizen in the stomach and shoved hard. Aizen's grip on him broke and Ichigo dove to the floor. "Now Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo cradled his stomach as a gunshot went off. After a few moments he lifted his head to see Aizen drop to the floor, a bullet sized hole now placed between his eyes. Sitting up, Ichigo glanced over at Ulquiorra who sighed and holstered his gun.

"I really didn't want to do that."

Ichigo laughed and lay down, a grin plastered to his face. After a few minutes he stood up and approached Ulquiorra cautiously. "You're an FBI agent?"

"Yes."

"This whole time?"

"Yes."

Ichigo sighed and looked down. He chuckled and glanced up, quickly darting forward to punch Ulquiorra in the face. "You bastard! You let me go through all that shit just so you could bring Aizen down?! Then you killed him! What's wrong with you?!"

Ulquiorra sighed and pressed a hand to his nose. "I deserved that."

"Damn right you did."

"We weren't just after Aizen, we wanted his contacts to stop the illegal Neko trade."

"Oh."

"Aizen was just a source I could get close to, it's a slight hindrance that he's dead but nothing major."

"Well then, thank you for killing him."

Ulquiorra chuckled. "It was my pleasure, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I need to show you something."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "What?"

Instead of replying, he handed Ichigo a shirt. "You know what this is?"

Ichigo took the item and smiled softly. "It's my shirt from the day I came back. Why do you have it?"

"You kept it because it has Grimmjow's scent on it, didn't you."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he looked down. "Yes." He murmured quietly.

"He was your mate?"

"Yes." The walked in silence for a few minutes and entered Aizen's mansion. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do know?"

"Go home, have your child and have your happy ending." He stopped and looked at Ichigo seriously. "I'm sorry for all the pain you had to go through."

Ichigo smiled. "It's ok, I suppose if this saves many Neko's lives, it will have been worth it. My life isn't worth that of many."

"Some people would disagree."

"Like who?"

"Grimmjow. He made me swear to protect you, despite the consequences or he'd kill me."

Ichigo frowned slightly. "He's dead so it wouldn't have mattered if you kept your promise."

"What if he wasn't?"

"Wasn't what?"

"Dead."

Ichigo stopped and clutched the shirt tighter. "Don't say that. He died ok? I watched him die and no matter how much I wish it wasn't true it is. I will never see him again."

"And if you're wrong?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up with excitement and hope. "Is he alive?" Moving forward he grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt. "Tell me! Is Grimmjow alive?!"

"Yes."

"Really? Where is he? Take me to him now Ulquiorra!"

He smiled reassuringly and removed himself from the Neko's grasp. "Follow me."

Ichigo's face lit up in a grin and he happily followed Ulquiorra to the dining room. At the door he turned to Ulquiorra. "Thank you, for everything."

"It was no problem, at least one happy ending will come of this."

Ichigo sighed deeply and placed one hand on the wood, pressing his head against the door. His body tensed up at the thought of his mate being on the other side and he felt a soul-pulling urge to move. Glancing back at Ulquiorra he smiled one last time at the man before opening the door and entering.

"I don't care about your orders! Tell me what's happening! Where's Ichigo?!" Ichigo closed the door quietly and turned around, freezing as his eyes landed on a furious Grimmjow, currently yelling at who he presumed was an agent.

"Sorry Mr Jaeggerjaques. My orders are to keep you here and wait, nothing else."

Grimmjow growled in frustration. "I swear to god if Ichigo's injured I will kill you and that damn Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo choked on his sob and smiled happily. "Grimmjow!"

The blue haired man froze and turned around slowly, grinned once he saw the Neko. "Ichigo."

Ichigo ran forward and slammed himself into Grimmjow's body, hugging him tight. "Grimmjow." He sighed the name happily and buried his head in the man's chest.

"Hey Ichi." He glared at the agent above Ichigo's head.

Getting the idea the man nodded. "I'll be outside if you need anything." He left the room and Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's head.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo's shoulders started shaking as he started crying uncontrollably. Grimmjow frowned at him before pulling him closer and stroking his hair.

"It's ok Ichigo. I won't leave you again, I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Ichigo's grip tightened as he looked up. Grimmjow smiled softly and brushed the tears off his cheeks. "You won't ever have to suffer again."

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes?"

Ichigo bit his lip and lent closer. "Kiss me."

Chuckling, he cradled Ichigo's face and brought it closer to his own. "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too." Ichigo's eyes closed shut in bliss as Grimmjow's lips pressed against his own. He hummed happily and stepped closer, almost melding their bodies together in an effort to be closer to his mate. "Grimm..."

He chuckled and licked Ichigo's bottom lip before pulling away. "Later Ichi, when things have settled."

Ichigo pouted and placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest, drawing a random pattern. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but Ulquiorra said not to because it could endanger your life if Aizen saw something suspicious."

"I don't blame you, I'm glad you're alive. How did you survive?"

"Ulquiorra. He got my first aid kit and injected some adrenaline into my bloodstream. He gave me a phone and told me to call the hospital. When I asked why he was helping me he said he'd explain at a later point because Aizen was expecting him outside."

Ichigo sighed and looked down. "I owe a lot to that man, including mine and the baby's life."

"So you are pregnant?"

Ichigo looked up and grinned. "Yes."

"That's amazing." Grimmjow lent forward and kissed him again, cradling Ichigo's stomach. "We're having a baby?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

Grimmjow grinned ecstatically and hugged him. "Thank you Ichigo."

"What for?"

"For coming into my life. For giving me what I've always wanted."

"What's that?"

"A family."

Ichigo chuckled and twirled a lock of blue hair between his fingers. "You've given me what I've always wanted in return too."

"And what's that?"

"Freedom, the choice to choose who I'm with and what I want to do. I don't have to worry about being beaten for making a small mistake or saying the wrong thing. I don't have to worry about you taking me without my permission."

"I won't ever touch you without your permission."

"You'll always have my permission Grimmjow, you're my mate. I chose you and I don't regret that even the slightest bit."

"Good." Grimmjow's thumb traced across his cheek gently. "Ready to go?"

Ichigo laughed lightly. "I've been ready for six years now, let's go." He pulled away except for one hand which he entwined with Grimmjow's, before leading him from the room and outside.

Ichigo grinned giddily and lent against Grimmjow as they were taken away from Aizen's mansion. A light feeling filled him and a small laugh escaped. "What is it?"

Ichigo looked up into bright blue eyes. "I'm happy I'm leaving. I'm never going back to that hell hole again, I know that. I have a future now and I don't have to hide in the shadows, waiting for the day Aizen comes to take me back."

"The future is yours Ichi, whatever you want, I'll make it happen."

"Thank you." He lent forward and kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "I'm glad I met you."

"So am I."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Recovery

Ichigo's eyes flitted open and he looked around the dark room, the only sound permitting the silence a slow rhythmic beeping. He sat up slowly and tried to shift through his fog clouded mind to figure out where he was. One thing came to mind, Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out the name and received no answer. The beeping started to increase in frequency as Ichigo looked around the darkened room. "Grimmjow!"

_No it wasn't a dream. Aizen really did die and Grimmjow's alive. I escaped dammit! Where the hell am I and where's Grimmjow?_

Ichigo looked down at his wrist and frowned, poking the tube stuck to him. "What the hell?" Following the tube he found it lead to a drip. "Am I in hospital?" Slowly he felt around the tube and disconnected it, leaving the needle still embedded in his wrist. Next he disconnected the peg attached to his finger and the beeping stopped, coming to the conclusion that it was a heart rate monitor.

Silence fell on the room and Ichigo curled up in a ball, glancing around quickly to see if anything unusual was around. When his eyes landed on the door he slowly slid out of the bed and creeped towards it. Pressing his ear to the door he couldn't hear anything on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Ichigo squinted at the bright light hitting him in the face. Once his eyes became accustomed to the light he found he was stood in a small waiting room. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Hurried footsteps could be heard and a nurse bustled into the room, taking in Ichigo's current state she tutted. "Mr Kurosaki, you shouldn't be out of bed." Ushering him back into the previous room, she switched the light on and Ichigo saw he woke up in a hospital room. "Mr Jaeggerjaques will have my head if he finds you wandering around like that."

"Grimmjow's here?"

"Not at the minute. He went out to do some business, said to make sure you're needs are tended for and not to let you get out of bed." She made him lie back down and she reattached the drip and heart monitor, the machine coming back to life and the beeping starting up again.

"How long has he been?"

She glanced down at her watch. "About... Half an hour."

"Oh."

She looked up at his downcast face and chuckled. "He hasn't left your side since you came in two days ago."

"Two days?!"

"Yes, I don't know how you were still alive. Severe dehydration, starvation, fatigue, a sprained wrist, the list goes on."

"And the baby?"

She looked up and smiled. "Fine, it's perfectly healthy. Mr Jaeggerjaques performed the scan himself. Do you want to see the pictures?"

"Yes please." She walked over to the desk, picked up an envelope and handed it to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

The woman smiled. "Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia Kuchiki. Are you Grimmjow's nurse?"

"Yes."

Ichigo smiled warmly. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

She grinned before turning to the door. "If there's anything else you need, just call by pressing the green button."

Ichigo glanced to the side to see the button and nodded. "Thank you."

After she left, Ichigo sighed heavily and opened the envelope slowly to find several pictures inside. He pulled one out and gasped softly, gazing at the picture with avid eyes.

He traced his finger of the form of the baby, smiling softly at the visible form before turning the photo around. A date was scribbled on the back along with the words, _' First scan, 9 weeks. Mother: Ichigo Kurosaki. Father: Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.'_

Ichigo grinned happily and eagerly flicked through the other photos, completely absorbed in the moment, he didn't notice Grimmjow entering the room until he spoke.

"You found the photos then?"

Ichigo squeaked and put them down, glaring at the intruder. "Rukia gave them to me when I asked about the baby."

He nodded and sank into the seat next to the bed. "Was she ok with you?"

"Yes, she's very nice, I like her."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Then I should probably keep her on?"

"Yes. I don't want some bimbo coming along and trying to steal you."

"That will never happen."

"Good."

Ichigo sighed and put the photos back in their envelope and placed them on the side. "Where were you?"

"Hmm?"

"Rukia said you haven't left my side since I came in and you suddenly go out to do 'business'?"

Grimmjow smiled and took Ichigo's left hand in his own, cradling it softly. "I want you to know how much I love you."

"I already know Grimmjow."

"Good, because you're the most perfect being I've ever met, and I don't intend to ever let you get away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Grimmjow lent forward and kissed him softly. "I went to see my mother."

Ichigo's forehead scrunched in thought. "Pantera?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's always told me, since I was a child, that when I fall in love to come see her and she'd give me something."

"What was it?"

Grimmjow grinned and lent back to pull something out his pocket and held it up so the light glinted off it. "My grandmother's engagement ring."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the ring. "What?"

Grimmjow lent forward eagerly. "Marry me Ichigo."

Ichigo stared blankly at him for a moment, the only sound in the room the rapid beating of his heart rate shown on the monitor. "...Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded eagerly and lent forward. "But you should know our souls are already binded so technically we're married in Neko terms, I suppose it's only fair that I marry you in human terms."

Grimmjow grinned and slid the ring onto his finger. "Perfect fit."

Ichigo laughed lightly and pulled Grimmjow onto the bed so he was leaning over him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grimmjow lent down and pressed their lips together softly, a small groan escaping Ichigo. He arched off the bed to press their bodies together and Grimmjow pulled away. "Ichi we gotta stop."

"Why?" Ichigo kissed down his jawline to his neck, licking at his pulse point. "No-one will come in except Rukia and I'm sure you already told her to leave us alone." Taking advantage of Grimmjow's predicament, Ichigo flipped their positions and grinned down at him, removing the drip and heart monitor again. "I've been thinking about this for over two months, believing you were dead and I would never be able to touch you again. I'm not waiting another minute Grimm."

"If you insist."

Grimmjow's hand wound in orange hair and pulled Ichigo's head down so their mouths met feverishly. Two months of pining resulting in an uncontrollable desire to feel the other's body against their own. Ichigo grasped the edge of Grimmjow's top yanking it up to place his hands on his chest.

"Grimm hurry up." He panted as Grimmjow kissed down his neck.

"Fuck Ichi you gotta stop talking like that or I'm just gunna fuck you now." Ichigo whined and pulled away to stand up, Grimmjow sat up and gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't going fast enough." Ichigo quickly divested himself of the hospital gown he wore and rummaged through the drawers to find some lotion. "Will this do?" He asked, holding up the bottle for Grimmjow to see.

"Yes."

He jumped and turned around to find Grimmjow stood behind him, also free of his clothing. Ichigo grinned and kissed him again, feeling arms wrap around his waist. They stumbled back to the bed and Ichigo landed first with Grimmjow leaning over him. Grimmjow took the bottle from his grasp and opened the lid, pouring some on his hand.

"Ready?"

Ichigo nodded and parted his legs for Grimmjow to lean between, sighing as he felt one finger push inside him. "C'mon Grimm..." Hearing a chuckle Ichigo was about to ask why he was laughing when another finger was added and he groaned, his head hitting the pillow. "Keep going." Grimmjow started stretching him and soon added a third finger, which Ichigo didn't seem to notice as he squirmed restlessly, soft moans falling from his lips.

"What's up with you today Ichi? You seem rather forward."

Ichigo's eyes flickered open and he grinned at the ceiling. "I need to have sex with you Grimmjow, my body's burning up and only you can stop it."

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out with a frown and lent over the frustrated Neko, stroking his flushed cheek. "You're right."

"Make it stop Grimm."

He smiled and pulled Ichigo's legs around his waist. "Can do Ichi, I'll make you feel better."

Ichigo grinned lopsidedly and sat up so he was seated on Grimmjow's lap. Threading his hand through blue hair, he lent closer and brushed his lips against his lover's ear. "Fuck me Grimmjow."

Not needing to be told twice, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up and slowly lowered him onto his member, his head pressing against Ichigo's shoulder. "You feel amazing Ichi."

Ichigo whined and attempted to push himself further down but was stopped. "Grimmjow!"

"Don't hurt yourself Ichigo."

"Please..."

Grabbing Grimmjow's face he crushed their lips together and successfully distracted him enough to lower himself completely, moaning into the kiss. "You really are eager."

"Move." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he started thrusting, pushing down with each thrust to create a steady rhythm. "Feels so good Grimm." He growled and pushed Ichigo down, increasing his pace to make Ichigo moan louder. "Shit!"

"How's that?"

"More..."

Grasping the back of Ichigo's legs, he lifted them so Ichigo's knees were resting on his shoulders and grinned as Ichigo arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream. "How about now?"

"Keep going!" Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's arm tightly and attempting to move but found his position wouldn't allow much manoeuvring. "Grimm..."

"Yeah Ichi?"

"Make me come."

Grimmjow eyes flickered open to gaze into lust filled brown ones and he grinned. "Sure thing baby."

Reaching between them, he grasped Ichigo's leaking erection and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo's eyes rolled back as the extremes of pleasure washed over his body, rendering him unable to do anything other than breathe heavily. "Grimm!" He managed to cry out Grimmjow's name as his came, his vision blinded by white light. Grimmjow groaned heavily and pressed his head against Ichigo's shoulder as he followed Ichigo a few seconds later, collapsing on top of the panting Neko.

Ichigo's eyes opened and he smiled softly as he looked down at Grimmjow's smirking face. "Hey."

Grimmjow looked up and grinned. "Hey. That was intense."

"Mmm."

He chuckled and kissed Ichigo's chest. "So if I hold out on you, will you always go into a frenzy?"

"Don't you dare. I wouldn't usually, it's just because I thought you were dead and I hadn't seen you or smelt you in two months. I guess it just overwhelmed me and natural instinct kicked in to re-establish our relationship."

"Huh."

"Does this freak you out?"

"No." Grimmjow stroked his arm and smiled. "I think it's interesting and cool to be mated to a Neko. Now I can learn more about you."

Ichigo chuckled and sighed happily. "You're constantly surprising me."

"How come?"

"Everything I tell you, every secret, every fear, and every wish. And you just take it in and do something so incredible to make me feel safe and happy."

"You make me sound like some sort of hero."

Ichigo snuggled into his side and entwined their hands. "You're my hero." With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." Grimmjow lent forward and kissed the top of Ichigo's head as he fell asleep and smiled, pulling the bed cover up over them both. Pressing his head into Ichigo's hair, he breathed in the smell of strawberries, falling asleep almost instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reunion

Grimmjow woke up first and sat up slowly, careful to make sure Ichigo stayed asleep as he slid out of the bed and stretched. Glancing back at Ichigo's sleeping face he smiled softly and brushed an orange lock off his forehead. "You really are beautiful Ichi." Leaning forward, he kissed Ichigo's head and chuckled when he pulled away to see a small smile on the Neko's face.

Looking around the room for his discarded clothes, Grimmjow pulled them on and glanced at Ichigo again. Opening the door he slipped outside and took out his phone, scrolling down to Isshin Kurosaki's number and calling it.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered. "Hello?"

"Mr Kurosaki?"

"Yes?"

Grimmjow sighed and lent against the wall. "It's Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques."

The phone went silent for a few moments before Isshin replied quietly. "Have you got Ichigo back?"

"Yes. He's safe and at the hospital, he's been recovering for two days now."

"And Aizen?"

"Dead. Ichigo's free now and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you and your family could come down to see him."

"Is he awake?"

"Not at the minute, he's still resting."

"When should we come then?"

"A few hours."

"Ok, we'll be there."

"See you then." Grimmjow ended the call and went back into the darkened room to find Ichigo still asleep. Approaching the bed he shook the young man's shoulder gently. "Ichi?"

"Five minutes."

"C'mon time to get up."

"I said five minutes mum!" Grimmjow chuckled and lent forward, blowing on Ichigo's sensitive ear. He yelped and sat up with wide eyes, turning to look at Grimmjow with a scowl as he clamped a hand over his ear. "Asshole! What was that for?"

"What? I needed to wake you up."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms, pointedly not looking at the other. "Why?"

"I called your father."

"What?" Ichigo looked at him and his eyes lost their sharpness. "What did you say?"

"That you've been in hospital and you'd like it if your family came to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said they'd be down in a few hours."

Ichigo sat still for a few seconds before grinning and launching himself at Grimmjow. "Thank you!"

"I remember you saying you wanted to see them, but couldn't because of Aizen. Now he's dead there shouldn't be any problems right?"

Ichigo pulled away with his grin still intact. "You're the best Grimm."

"I aim to please."

Ichigo hummed and moved forward to kiss Grimmjow. "So we have two hours?"

"Yes."

He trailed his hand down Grimmjow's chest. "I can think of something to fill that time."

"As tempting as that idea is, we can't."

"Why not?"

"You need to shower and I have to clean up."

Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Ok." He muttered, slightly put out.

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead. "We can shower together if you want."

Ichigo's ears pricked up and he looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Sure, I need a shower too."

Taking Ichigo's hand, he gave him some trousers to put on before leading him from the room. Smiling at Rukia as they walked past she giggled and grinned, causing Ichigo to blush. "Does she know what happened?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Probably, we weren't exactly quiet."

Ichigo groaned and pressed his head into the man's shoulder. "Great."

"C'mon Ichi, it's not that bad, she could've walked in on us going at it."

"I suppose..."

Pulling Ichigo into a room indicated as a bathroom, he closed the door and grinned at the blushing Neko. "Embarrassed?"

"Maybe a bit."

Laughing lightly he pulled him to his side and cupped his face. "Don't worry about it. Rukia won't say anything."

"M'kay."

Grimmjow lent down and kissed the still blushing man, his hands running down his sides to rest on slim hips. "Take your trousers off Ichi."

Said blush heightened as he stepped away to pull them off. "Take your clothes off too then."

Grimmjow complied and grinned as Ichigo stepped forward and pressed their bodies together. "You're beautiful Ichigo."

"Shut up." Ichigo looked down in embarrassment and pressed his head to Grimmjow's chest. "Don't say things like that."

"What? It's true."

"I don't believe you." Grimmjow kissed the top of his head before picking him up bridal style. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you in the shower."

"I can walk."

"I know, but it's more fun this way."

"Grimmjow!"

...

An hour later, a very sated Ichigo was sat back in his hospital room, watching Grimmjow change the bed sheets with a satisfied smirk plastered to his face. Grimmjow glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"You ok Ichi?"

"Yes."

"Here." Grimmjow chucked him a bag and Ichigo frowned down at it once he'd caught it.

"What's this?"

"Clothes. Got them yesterday for you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Can't have you meeting your family again after six years in a hospital gown can we."

Ichigo chuckled and set the bag down to rummage through it. "No I suppose not." Shifting through the different items, Ichigo managed to find something he deemed suitable and put it on. "How do I look?"

Grimmjow turned to look at him and smirked. "Pretty damn good."

Ichigo was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a form fitting dark blue top. He grinned and moved forward to kiss Grimmjow. "You think so?"

"Yup. Dark colours really make your hair stand out."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Anything makes my hair stand out."

"Yeah, but you look good enough to eat now."

Ichigo blushed and folded his arms. "Idiot, don't say things like that."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head before pulling away to finish tidying the bed. "Your family should be here in about an hour. What are you going to tell them?"

"Hmm?"

"About us."

"Oh." Ichigo glanced down at the ring on his finger and sighed, there wouldn't be a way around this. "I don't know, the truth I suppose. They'll be happy for me and like you because you saved my life and gave me a chance for freedom."

He stood up and moved to hug Ichigo. "You're dad's fine with us."

"Yeah. You gotta please my mum and sisters yet, and I've got to tell them I'm pregnant. We've gotta tell your parents too."

"I'm sure they both know by now."

"What?" Ichigo pulled away to eye him suspiciously. "You told them?"

"Just my dad. He wouldn't let me try to rescue you when Aizen found you so I told him so he would let me go. It worked so I don't regret telling him and I'm sure by now he's told mum."

"Mmm."

"Don't stress Ichi. Dad was fine with it so my mum will be too and I'm sure your parents and sisters will be ok with it too."

"I hope so." Ichigo sighed and sat down. "How long until they get here?"

Grimmjow glanced down at his watch. "Half an hour."

He groaned and leaned back. "Great."

Half an hour later of waiting, with Ichigo's nervous pacing and lip chewing, Rukia entered the room. "Mr Jaeggerjaques?"

"Yes?"

"Isshin Kurosaki is outside with his family."

Ichigo turned around sharply and his face paled as he looked at Grimmjow nervously. "Ok, we'll be out in a minute." She nodded and left the room. Grimmjow moved to Ichigo's side and took one of his hands in his own. "Ready?"

"I guess..." Ichigo breathed deeply and glanced upwards with a soft smile. "Let's go." Tugging on Grimmjow's arm, they left the room and went into the waiting room, Ichigo freezing as he caught sight of three Neko's, a woman and two teenage girls. "Hi." The two girls looked up and stared at Ichigo for a moment in shock, before twin identical grins appearing on their faces as they ran towards him.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo grinned and dropped to his knees to hug the two girls close to him. "Hey Karin, Yuzu." Pressing his head to both of theirs, a silly grin adorned all three of their faces. Grimmjow smiled down at the sight and Ichigo lifted his head to grin back. Pulling away, Ichigo cupped both of their faces in turn and kissed their heads. "I've missed you both."

"Are you safe Ichigo?" The girl with brown hair and eyes asked.

"Yes."

"And what about him?" The girl with black hair and grey eyes jerked her thumb in his direction.

Ichigo glanced back at Grimmjow again and smiled. "That's Grimmjow."

"Who is?"

The woman who had been sitting patiently stood and walked over to Ichigo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we save that question for later?"

"Mum..."

"The question can wait for later Karin, let Ichigo get used to seeing you again."

Ichigo stood to look at his mother. "Hello mum."

She smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "Hello Ichigo."

He gripped her shoulders and smiled. "I've missed you."

She stroked his hair and looked down at her son. "How are you?"

"Better now I'm free of Aizen."

"Good. I'm sorry we couldn't help you. You've grown so much."

"It's ok, I'm glad you didn't because you might have died if you did." He pulled away and looked at Grimmjow. "Mum, I'd like you to meet Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques." He turned to the blue haired man. "Grimmjow, this is my mum, Masaki."

Grimmjow smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I could say the same, Isshin's already told me about what you've done for our son."

'I couldn't let him die."

"Even though you almost did to stop him."

"But I didn't and everything's fine now."

"So it is." She smiled and went back to hug her son. "I'm proud of you Ichigo."

"Why?"

"For staying strong, and even finding love."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed. "How did you know?"

"I can it in your eyes, besides, I can smell the pheromones between you two."

Ichigo's blush heightened and he covered his face. "Great. Can Yuzu and Karin?"

Masaki chuckled and shook her head "No. They're too young."

"Good."

Isshin grinned madly and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "I'm so happy Ichigo! You're finally free and happy!"

"Dad I can't breathe!" Isshin finally let Ichigo go and he stumbled back, glaring at his father. Grimmjow caught Ichigo to stop him falling over. "Idiot!"

"What I'm just so happy you're safe and Aizen can't harm you anymore!"

Ichigo growled lowly and tried to break free of Grimmjow's grip, only to sigh in frustration. "Grimm!"

"Sorry Ichigo, I'm not letting you waste your recovered strength on beating up your dad."

"But-"

"No but's. You need to conserve you energy yeah?" He looked down at Ichigo meaningfully. "For other things."

Ichigo sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Yeah I know."

Karin's eyes widened and she smirked. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Ichigo jerked slightly in shock. "What the hell?! How did you know?!"

"Language Ichigo."

"Sorry mum. But seriously how did you know Karin?"

"You smell different."

"It's been six years."

"I know, but you smell... sweeter and like a rainforest, like him." She pointed at Grimmjow, still smirking. "And you two talking then made it obvious."

Ichigo groaned and sighed. "Yes I'm pregnant, two months into it."

Yuzu giggled and clapped her hands together. "A baby, really?!"

"Yes."

"So Grimmjow is your mate?"

"Yes."

Yuzu squealed and hugged them both. "Yay!"

Ichigo chuckled and kissed her head. "I'm glad you're ok with this." He looked at Masaki and Isshin. "Are you both?"

Isshin grinned and nodded. "Of course, I couldn't think of anyone better for you. When's the wedding?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, glancing down at his ring. "I don't even get to tell you, you all just guess everything."

Masaki smiled softly. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you both."

Ichigo grinned and lent against Grimmjow. "Thank you."

...

Ichigo groaned as he collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily. "I didn't realise seeing my family again could be so draining."

Grimmjow chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought it was nice, I'm glad your family likes me."

He sat up and smiled at his lover. "Of course they did, what's not to like?" Ichigo crawled over and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "You're perfect."

"Only for you Ichi." Ichigo giggled as he was pushed back on the bed and Grimmjow kissed down his neck. "I'm glad to finally get you home."

Ichigo sighed and looked around the room, smiling softly. "Me too, I never thought I'd come back here."

Grimmjow kissed back up his neck and quickly pressed their lips together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." They both sat up to talk comfortably.

"Why are you and your sisters all Neko's when one of your parents is human?"

Ichigo frowned in thought for a moment. "Because Neko's are the dominant species. If we mate with a human, the resultant child will always be a Neko."

"So our child will be?"

"Yes. Sorry if you wanted a human child, I can't give you that."

Grimmjow smiled and pressed one hand to his stomach. "I don't care if our child's a human or Neko. I only care that it's ours and that it's healthy."

Ichigo grinned and placed his hand over Grimmjow's. "Ok. So what do you think? Boy or girl?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I think girl."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? I think it's a boy."

"Wanna bet?"

"What's the stakes?"

Grimmjow smirked and kissed him again. "If it's a boy I want you to drop your plan to pay me back for anything I buy you."

Ichigo frowned. "But then I'll feel guilty."

"Don't. You've given me everything I've ever wanted. A little bit of money doesn't make a difference to me."

"Fine. But if I win I want you to change the nappies."

Grimmjow looked at him for a moment before laughing uncontrollably for several minutes. "Oh god Ichi, does that really freak you out?"

"Yes!" Ichigo shuddered dramatically. "I don't think I can deal with that."

"Ok, but it's still a girl."

"You can't tell from a two month scan." Ichigo stuck out his tongue childishly and bopped Grimmjow on the head with his tail.

"I know, but I have a gut feeling about this."

"If you say so."

Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo down to rest on his chest. "I love you."

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his head. "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Unexpected

_*6 1/2 Months Later*_

Ichigo glanced at the mirror and ran a hand over his rounded stomach and smiled as Grimmjow's arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hey."

He responded by kissing his shoulder. "Hey. What you doing?"

"Looking at my stomach. I've gotten really big recently."

"You're eight and a half months pregnant, of course you're big. But you look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yup. Pregnancy suits you."

"It does doesn't it." Ichigo cradled his bump and turned around to kiss Grimmjow. "Maybe after this baby is a bit older we can have another?"

Grimmjow looked down into hopeful brown eyes and chuckled. "Maybe, let's see how we go with this one first."

"M'kay."

They kissed again and Grimmjow pulled away to rest their foreheads together. "I've got to go to work."

"Again?"

"Sorry Ichi. But I'm making up as much time as possible so I can spend a few weeks at home with you and the baby when it's born."

"I know." Ichigo looked down and fiddled with Grimmjow's tie. "I miss you."

"Today's the last day I promise. The baby's due in a week so I'm taking two months off after today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ichigo grinned and kissed him. "Ok. Go before I make you stay."

They shared one last kiss before Grimmjow pulled away. "See you later, call me if you need me."

"Ok." Ichigo sighed as the door closed and he glanced around the empty room. "Now what?"

A grin spread across his face and Ichigo hurried pulled on a coat and some shoes, grabbing his wallet from the side as he left the house. Ichigo pulled the coat closer against the wind and cradled his stomach as he walked down the street, ignoring the strange looks he received. He was used to being stared at by now and was well known in the area for getting Grimmjow to settle down and becoming pregnant.

Heading inside the shop called 'Mothercare' he glanced around the items and grinned as he caught sight of a familiar head of sea-green hair. "Nel!"

The woman turned to look at him and smiled warmly. "Ichigo! Come back again huh?"

He smiled and looked around. "I can't stay away. How's Starrk?"

"Upstairs with the kids. You've already bought half the stuff we own, what do you want today?"

Ichigo made a habit of coming to the shop when Grimmjow was at work and always left with at least one thing each time. He quickly became friends with the manager, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank.

"I haven't decided yet." They walked through the store, chatting idly about their lives and plans when Ichigo spotted it, a small plushie, black panther with big blue eyes. He hurried over and picked up the stuffed animal, turning to Nel with a grin. "This, I want this."

Nel raised her eyebrow at the item. "Haven't you brought enough toys?"

Ichigo frowned and hugged the plushie. "Not like this one."

His big brown eyes had Nel's heart melting and she chuckled. "Ok, if you insist." She shook her head as Ichigo went to take his wallet out. "This one's on me, after all, you've already brought so much and it's only a few pounds. Consider it our baby present."

Ichigo grinned and hugged her. "Thanks Nel." He glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened. "I've gotta go, Grimmjow will be home soon."

"See you soon Ichigo, don't forget to bring the baby in sometime!" He turned to wave at her with a grin before going to leave the store, only to stop as he felt a strange tug on his stomach and he groaned, bending over slightly. "Ichigo!" Nel gasped and ran up to him to support his weight as he swayed. "You're water just broke!"

"W-what?" Ichigo looked down as a wet feeling seeped into his trousers.

"The baby's coming!"

"No it can't be! I'm not due until next week!"

Nel grinned and ushered him out back and into a chair. "Wait here. Starrk!"

Said man appeared and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Yes dear?"

"Ichigo's water broke. Can you reassure the customers and clean up please?"

Starrk sighed and rolled his eyes. "The things I do..."

Nel giggled and kissed his cheek as Ichigo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Starrk."

"Never mind. Congratulations."

Starrk waved his hand and left as Nel crouched down next to Ichigo. "How do you feel?"

"Ok?"

"Any contractions?"

Ichigo felt his stomach gingerly and frowned. "No, should there be?"

"Sometimes, but you could be waiting a few hours yet."

"Oh." Ichigo looked down and bit his lip, clutching the black panther closer. "What now?"

"I think you should call Grimmjow."

"Yeah of course." Ichigo pulled out his phone and rang Grimmjow's number.

"Hey Ichi what is it?"

"Hey, don't freak out ok?"

"Ok?"

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes. I'm just finishing off some paperwork so I'm going to be a bit late tonight. What is it?"

"My water broke."

The line went quiet for a moment. "What?"

"My water broke. I went to see Nel and I was leaving when it happened."

"Where are you now?"

"Out back of the shop."

"Have you had any contractions?" Grimmjow voice rose in excitement and Ichigo could hear him moving around quickly.

"Not yet. What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to get you and bring you to the hospital."

"Grimm-"

"No buts Ichigo. You're going to go into labour soon. The sooner you're at the hospital and get comfortable, the better."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Fine. But stop by the house first to get my bag would you?"

"Ok. Are you fine with Nel?"

Ichigo looked at her eager face and smiled. "Yes."

"Ok, I'll be there in half an hour."

"See you then." Ichigo ended the call. "Grimmjow will be here in half an hour."

"Great!"

He sighed and lent back, rubbing his bump gently. "I wonder when the contractions will start?"

"Soon probably. Do you want a drink?"

"Could you get me some water please?"

"Sure thing, you gunna be ok for a minute?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yes. I don't think the baby's going to pop out any time soon. Can you get me some trousers too?"

"Ok just checking. Sure thing, be back in a minute."

When she left Ichigo stood up slowly and stripped the wet clothing off before placing it on the side. Walking around the room, Ichigo sighed in relief when he didn't feel any pain. As he lent against the wall, a small twinge of pain surged in his lower stomach and he gasped lightly. The gasp soon turned into a groan as full blown out pain erupted, making him clutch the counter tightly.

"G-grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out the name and rocked his hips to lessen the pain, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

Nel burst into the room and took one look at the distressed Neko before setting the glass and clothing down to rub his back soothingly. "Contractions?"

Ichigo nodded as his face paled. "Yeah."

"Ok, come and sit down."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I want to stand."

Nel frowned but continued rubbing his back to keep him calm. "Breathe deeply Ichigo, deep, calming breathes."

Ichigo nodded and complied, closing his eyes. After a few minutes he straightened up and smiled weakly. "I think I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He went to stand up, only to groan in pain and clutch the table again. "Fuck!"

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it."

Ichigo laughed bitterly. "Yeah." He sighed in relief as the pain subsided and he gently bent down to pick up the trousers and put them on. "Can you call Grimmjow please?"

"Sure." Nel picked up his phone and dialled the number. "Hello?"

"Nel? Where's Ichigo?"

She glanced at the Neko, who was having yet another contraction. "Distracted. How long until you get here?"

"Another five minutes, just leaving the house now. What's happening with him?"

"Contractions."

"I thought he wasn't having any?"

"He wasn't, he is now." Ichigo looked up and held out a hand for the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

She handed the phone to the Neko who cradled it to his ear. "Hey Grimm."

"You ok Ichi? How bad are the contractions?"

"Let's just say I'm reconsidering the option of a second child."

"You'll change your mind after it's born. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Umm... A few minutes?"

"Ok. Now don't freak out yeah?"

Ichigo clutched the phone tighter. "What?"

"You're going to have the baby soon, couple of hours probably."

"I can't!"

"Ichigo you're already having contractions minutes apart, the baby's coming."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out the name as another contraction occurred. "Get your ass down here now!"

"Ok I'm on my way." The phone line went dead and Ichigo dropped it on the table.

"I swear to god if he's not here soon..."

"Don't fret Ichigo, panicking won't help."

"I know." He sighed and started pacing again, only pausing once as he had another contraction. Glancing up, he sighed in relief as Grimmjow walked in. "Grimm!" He hurried over and hurled himself into Grimmjow's arms.

The blue haired man stared down at the Neko in shock before smiled and patting his head. "Hey Ichi, hope I'm not too late."

"No." Ichigo grinned and pressed his head to Grimmjow's chest. "You're in time, can we go to the hospital now?"

"Sure thing." He looked up at Nel and winked as he ushered Ichigo from the room.

"Wait!"

Grimmjow turned to see Nel hurry over with a small toy in her hands. "Here." She pushed the toy to him and he frowned down at it.

"What's this?"

"Ichigo chose it, take it with you."

"Ok?"

"Grimmjow!" He turned again to see Ichigo at the shops doors, glaring at him. "Hurry up!"

"Coming! Thanks Nel."

"Don't forget to bring the baby in."

"I won't."

Walking over to Ichigo, he helped the man outside and into his car. "Don't start yet, I just got the car cleaned." Ichigo glared at him and slammed the door. Getting in his own side, Grimmjow glanced at the irritated man as he pulled away from the curb. "What was that for?"

"You care more about your damn car than me."

"Of course I don't. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and this baby. I just don't want to clean the car again."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms. "Jerk."

"You're just irritated, I'm not taking it personally."

"You should." Ichigo growled and glared out the window before wincing and clutching his stomach, a small gasp escaping.

"Contraction?"

"Yes!"

"Hang on just a little bit longer, we're almost there." Five minutes later they pulled into the hospital and Grimmjow quickly parked the car before helping Ichigo out and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Here."

He tossed the toy panther into Ichigo's hands and he clutched it tightly.

"Did Nel give it to you?"

"Yes. Said you chose it."

Ichigo smiled at the panther. "Yes, I saw it and couldn't help but want it."

Grimmjow glanced down at the teddy and frowned, but didn't press the matter as he ushered Ichigo into the hospital and up to the receptionist. "Excuse me?"

The receptionist took one look at the two of them before smiling. "Mr Jaeggerjaques I presume?"

"Yes. I told the maternity ward about an hour ago I was coming in with a pregnant Neko who'd waters had just broke."

She looked at the computer. "Yes, go right up."

Grimmjow nodded and smiled, taking Ichigo to the elevator. "How long until we get there?" Ichigo groaned as he lent against the wall, smiling as he rested his heated face against the cool metal.

"Few more minutes Ichigo, hang on."

"Easy for you to say." Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I can barely move my legs right now." Grimmjow chuckled as the door opened and secured the bag on his back. As Ichigo went to leave the elevator he squeaked in surprise as Grimmjow picked him up. "What are you doing?!"

"You said you could barely walk, so I'm going to carry you."

"Put me down!"

"Nope. You need to conserve your energy Ichigo, you're going to go into labour soon. Don't waste energy by squirming."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms, a pout appearing on his face. "I can still walk."

"Don't care, I'm carrying you, end of."

They entered the ward and a nurse rushed over quickly once she took in their appearance. "Mr Jaeggerjaques?"

"Yup. Called in earlier about him?"

She nodded and led them into a room. "Here you go, the doctor and midwife will be here soon."

"Ok, thanks." She nodded and left the room as Grimmjow placed Ichigo on the bed gently. "See? Now all we have to do is wait."

Ichigo glanced up at him and frowned. "How did you get us in so quickly?"

"Perks of working here."

"Oh." Ichigo sighed and looked down. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gunna do when the baby's born?"

He frowned and sat down next to Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo winced and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest with a groan. "Fucking contractions!"

Grimmjow sighed and pulled the distressed Neko onto his lap. "Breathe Ichigo."

He nodded and started to regulate his breathing, pulling away when the pain stopped. "I mean, it's just occurred to me that we're going to have a baby, a tiny, living, breathing person. Who's going to be dependent on us to keep them alive."

"Yes."

Ichigo looked away and started chewing his lip. "What if I can't do it?"

Grimmjow frowned and turned his head so their eyes met. "You're going to be a great mother Ichigo. I don't doubt that for a second."

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't think of anyone better to have a child with."

Ichigo blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Grimmjow glanced at the door as someone knocked and saw the doctor waiting outside and placed Ichigo back on the bed. "You ready?"

Ichigo sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: New Arrival

_*24 Hours Later*_

Ichigo sighed tiredly and forced his heavy eyes open to gaze at Grimmjow. "G-grimm?"

The blue haired man looked at him and grinned. "You ok Ichi?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." He frowned and sat up with a wince, only to have restraining hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Don't move around too much, you don't want to pass out."

A small cry made Ichigo open his eyes further. "Where's the baby?"

"Doctor's just checking them over, don't worry, everything's fine."

"M'kay." Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position, batting Grimmjow's hands away. "I'm fine to sit." He sighed and lent back against the pillows, looking over Grimmjow's shoulder as another small cry was heard. "I want to see the baby."

"In a minute love, just wait a few minutes."

"Grimm..."

At the dangerous look on Ichigo's face, he glanced over his shoulder and stood up, approaching the doctor. "Ichigo's getting restless, are you done with the baby?"

The midwife turned around with a small bundle in her arms and smiled. "Here you go Mr Jaeggerjaques." He glanced at the bundle nervously and she chuckled. "Cradle your arms, like mine."

He did as asked and she gently placed the bundle in his arms. Looking down his breath left him in a small gasp and he smiled lovingly. "Their beautiful." He pulled down the cloth slightly to see the baby had bright blue tufts of hair, with blue kitten ears sticking out.

"It's a girl."

He looked up at the midwife and grinned. "A girl?" She nodded and he looked down at his daughter. "A baby girl?"

"Grimm?" He turned to look at Ichigo, who was watching him with worried eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's perfect Ichi." Grimmjow approached the bed and smiled at him. "It's a girl."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before his face split into a grin. "Can I see?"

"Of course." He lent forward as Ichigo cradled his arms and placed the baby gently in his arms. "What do you think?"

Ichigo looked down and his grin faltered, a small sob escaping him. "S-she's beautiful."

"Just like you." Grimmjow lent forward and kissed his head as he looked up with a grin.

"She has your hair."

"Yup." Grimmjow smiled proudly and Ichigo chuckled and went back to adoring the small baby.

"You're so cute, I can't believe you're real." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "It's hard to believe you were inside me only yesterday." Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo started cooing and looked back at the doctor and midwife with a smile.

"Thank you."

The midwife smiled as the doctor nodded and left the room. "You're welcome, have you thought of a name?"

He glanced back at Ichigo, who looked up with a small frown. "A name?" Looking down again, he chewed his lip in thought before a bright smile blossomed on his face. "Mia."

"Mmm?"

"Mia." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow again with big, brown eyes. "What do you think?"

Grimmjow approached the bed again and looked down at their child. "Mia? Sounds good Ichi."

He grinned. "Mia Jaeggerjaques."

"What about Kurosaki?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to marry you one day and become Ichigo Jaeggerjaques, so she should be one too."

"If that's what you want."

"Yes." Ichigo went back to stroking her cheek and gasped lightly when she opened her eyes. "Grimm!"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere, come and look!"

Grimmjow frowned and looked down, smiling softly. "She has your eyes."

Their daughter looked up at them with chocolate brown eyes, identical to Ichigo's, before closing them again as she started crying. Ichigo frowned and started making little shushing noises, rocking her gently. "Little Mia, what's wrong?"

"She's probably hungry." Grimmjow turned to the midwife as she answered and frowned.

"Hungry?"

She smiled and shook her head before handing him a bottle with warm milk in. "Here, don't touch the teat because it's sterilised."

Ichigo glanced up and grinned. "Want to feed her?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm tired Grimm."

He looking at Ichigo's unusually pale face with dark brown eyes and smiled. "Sure."

Grimmjow sat down with the bottle as the midwife took Mia from Ichigo and positioned her in his arms. "Keep her upright and don't let her suck on any air."

"Ok."

Securing the wriggling bundle, Grimmjow took the bottle and pressed it gently to her mouth. Mia immediately stopped crying as she started sucking on the bottle. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes on Mia to make sure she was feeding correctly as he answered Ichigo.

"I'm tired."

"Get some sleep Ichi, we'll be here when you wake up don't worry. You deserve some rest."

"'Kay, one more thing though."

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." Ichigo sighed and a few seconds later Grimmjow could hear the soft snores he was making and smiled.

"Love you too Ichigo." He redirected his attention to the child. "Your mum's a snorer; I hope you're not Mia." He chuckled as she made a small slurp noise and wiped away the milk escaping her mouth. "I can already tell you're going to be a messy eater." Once she'd finished he looked up at the midwife for directions.

"Hold her up to your chest and gently pat her back to make sure she doesn't have any trapped wind." She helped him position the baby and he started patting her back until a small burp was heard.

"Like that?"

"Perfect."

Grimmjow grinned and went back to cradling Mia, humming a tune softly as she yawned and her breathing deepened. "I think she's asleep."

"Ok." The midwife brought over a small cot. "Put her in this when you want to rest."

"What is it?"

"It's called a warmer. It stimulates warmth to keep the baby comfortable."

"Great, but I think I'll hold her for a little longer."

"Ok. I need to go now but call if you need me."

"What's your name?"

She smiled as she opened the door. "Orihime Inoue."

"Got it, thank you Orihime."

"It was my pleasure." She shut the door with a small click and Grimmjow sighed, looking down at the sleeping baby with a grin.

"Ichigo did good with you. You're perfect, I'm glad you got his eyes. Maybe if we have another baby it will have his hair, not that yours isn't perfect." Grimmjow bent down to kiss her forehead before standing up to place her gently in the warmer. He made sure the blankets were wrapped securely around her before collapsing in his chair with a small groan, falling asleep quickly as exhaustion took over.

...

When Grimmjow woke up he stirred slightly, his eyes opening a fraction to look around the room blearily. Catching sight of a figure, he sat up and blinked several times to focus, finding he was looking at Ichigo with his back to him.

"Ichi?"

The Neko turned to him and grinned, the small form in his arms becoming visible. "Hey Grimm."

"How's Mia?"

"She's fine." He looked down and nuzzled his head against the bundle. "Aren't you sweetie?" A small gurgling noise had Ichigo giggling and cooing over her. Grimmjow chuckled and got up with a groan before stretching and approaching the murmuring Neko. Ichigo looked up as he came closer and grinned. "You want to hold her?"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Of course. She's your daughter too." He shrugged. "Besides, I've had her full attention for a few hours now, whilst you were asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was crying earlier and the midwife said she was hungry. So I got up to feed her and couldn't bring myself to put her down." Ichigo smiled softly and kissed Mia's forehead before handing her to Grimmjow. "She's too cute."

Grimmjow sighed and looked down. "You've already made Ichigo fall for you, and me. You're going to have all the guys chasing you when you're older." Mia gurgled again and opened her eyes to blink at him. "How did we manage to make you?"

Ichigo grinned and hugged his side. "Why shouldn't we have? You're too handsome for your own good."

"Coming from you? You're beautiful Ichigo."

He smiled and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Then we can agree her looks are a combination of our good parts."

"I suppose... I hope she's got your cheekbones."

"Why?"

Grimmjow looked up at him and smiled softly, shifting Mia so he could run his thumb over Ichigo's cheek. "I love your cheekbones."

Ichigo blushed and buried his head against his shoulder. "Shut up." A small cry had them both looking down in worry. "You ok Mia?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Of course she is. She's just annoyed we took our attention off her. Who can blame her? She's adorable." Ichigo rolled his eyes before backing away, making Grimmjow glance up with a frown. "What are you even doing out of bed? You gave birth less than twelve hours ago."

Ichigo grinned. "Perks of being a Neko. You said it yourself when we first met, 'It's a good thing Neko's heal quickly'. Besides, do you really think I would stay in bed with Mia crying, even if I was in pain?"

"I suppose not."

"Exactly. By the way I called both our parents, yours said they'd be here around midday." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's already half eleven so I need to get changed."

"Why? You look pretty good to me."

Ichigo snorted. "To you maybe, but I want to look a bit decent when your parents get here. Where'd you put the bag?"

Grimmjow pointed at the plastic chair on the other side of the room and Ichigo made his way over to it, pulling out some clothes to put on. As he took off the hospital gown, he looked down at his stomach and frowned.

"You know... My stomach feels strange now."

"What?"

"It's still round, but it feels empty."

"I suppose it's an after effect of having a baby."

"Yeah..." Ichigo shook his head and changed into his clothes, dumping the hospital gown in the bin, wrinkling his nose. "I hope I don't have to wear one of them again."

"If you want another kid you'll have to."

"Urgh."

"C'mere."

Ichigo glanced up and Grimmjow smiled encouragingly, making him come closer. "Yes?"

When he was close enough, Grimmjow grasped his chin and lifted his head to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ichigo blushed and looked down at Mia. "And we both love you."

"Definitely."

He turned to look at the door as someone knocked. "Do you think that's your parents?"

"Probably. Come in!" He looked up to his parents walk in and handed Mia to Ichigo so he could greet them. "Hey mum, hey dad."

Pantera smiled and pulled him into a hug as he reached them. "Grimmjow. How's the baby?"

"Fine, everything went well."

"I'm glad."

Grimmshaw grinned and clapped his shoulder. "So where's our grandchild?"

"With Ichigo."

Grimmjow glanced back at Ichigo who smiled nervously and walked over with the baby. Pantera grinned as he looked at her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Her? It's a girl?"

"Yes."

She nodded and held out her hands. "If that's ok."

"Sure." Ichigo handed her the baby and she cradled it close.

"She's beautiful, and she has your hair Grimm." Although it wasn't apparent if she was talking to her husband or son, they both smiled and Grimmshaw approached them both.

"So she does, how cute." Mia opened her eyes and looked at the both in confusion, before starting to cry.

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart." Pantera cooed, rocking her to calm her down and the cries subsided. "There we go." She looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "She has your eyes."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for this."

"What?"

"Giving us a grandchild. We didn't think Grimmjow would ever settle down. Even then we weren't sure about grandchildren considering he prefers men."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled Ichigo to his side, kissing his head. "Guess I was just waiting for Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled softly and looked up at his mate. "I think I was waiting for you too. I'm glad you found me."

Pantera handed Mia to Grimmshaw, who smiled lovingly down at her. "What's her name?"

"Mia."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I think you've got some competition mum."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Probably."

Grimmshaw frowned as he caught sight of Mia's blue appendage. "She has a tail."

"Yes."

"Is she a Neko?"

"Yes, Ichigo told me their the dominant species so any kid we have will be a Neko."

"Oh." He sighed and kissed Mia's head. "Never mind, you're still the cutest thing I've seen in a long time, since Grimmjow was born."

Pantera smiled softly. "Yes, our little chubby baby with bright blue hair."

Ichigo snorted and Grimmjow looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"You were chubby?"

He huffed. "So? I was a little bigger when I was younger."

"It was a bit more than 'a little'." Pantera chided him, going in her bag to retrieve a picture to show Ichigo. "See."

Ichigo took one look at it before spluttering, attempting and failing to hide his laughter. Grimmjow growled and snatched the picture away. "Don't laugh!"

"S-sorry!" When Ichigo regained control of himself, he wiped away his tears and kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "I think you looked cute."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that to make up for you laughing."

"Is it working?"

"No."

Ichigo pouted and nuzzled his neck. "Sorry Grimm. I just didn't expect you to be chubby, I couldn't picture it."

"Fine."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose..."

Ichigo grinned and kissed him softly. "I wouldn't care if you still were now, I would still love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ichigo snuggled into his side and sighed softly, watching as Pantera and Grimmshaw cooed over their child. "By the was my dad isn't allowed to hold Mia."

"Why not?"

"He'd probably crush her in excitement or accidently drop her."

Grimmjow chuckled and sat down, pulling Ichigo onto his lap. "You think so? He did a good job with you and your sisters."

"Don't care, he's not to hold her."

"Ok." Ichigo sighed happily before yawning. "How long have you been up?"

"Dunno, a while."

"Go to sleep."

"I don't wanna..."

"We're not going anywhere."

"I know. Maybe just a few minutes..."

Grimmjow glanced down as he trailed off and chuckled at his relaxed face. "You really were tired huh?" He picked Ichigo up and put him on the bed, pulling the covers up before kissing the Neko's forehead. "Sleep well Ichi."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Surprises

_*Four Years Later*_

Ichigo paced nervously in his and Grimmjow's bedroom, tapping the item he held rapidly against his palm before glancing at his watch. "C'mon, c'mon... How long does five minutes take?"

Currently downstairs, Grimmjow sat bouncing a small blue-haired girl on his lap as she shrieked with laughter. "More daddy!"

He grinned and kissed her head. "You seem excited today Mia, what's up?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Really? I would never have guessed."

The small Neko turned to glare at him and flicked his face with her tail. "You didn't forget did you?"

"No."

"You did didn't you!"

"Of course not. How could I forget my darling daughter's birthday?" He chuckled and kissed her head again. "Just wait until tomorrow, me and your mum have got something special planned."

Her brown eyes went wide with excitement. "What?!"

"You'll have to wait and see." Mia pouted and Grimmjow smiled at the resemblance to Ichigo's. "You look like your mum when you do that."

"I do?"

"Yup. Very cute."

She giggled and hugged his neck. "Where's mummy?"

"Upstairs."

"Why? What's he doing?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Dunno. He came home and said he had something important to do." Seeing Mia's face scrunch in worry he chuckled. "Don't worry sweetie. Whatever it is, I'm sure he's fine."

"Ok." She grinned and ran from the room, re-appearing a moment later, hugging her stuffed toy panther. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

She looked down at the black animal and pulled its ear. "Why is mummy not here?"

"What?"

"Mummy's been busy for a while. Why?"

"He's upstairs, and I don't know. Want to go find out?"

Mia looked up and giggled. "Yes!" Grimmjow smirked and scooped the giggling child into his arms, making her shriek loudly. "Go daddy go!"

"Shh baby girl, don't let him know we're there."

"Ok." Brown eyes widened in glee and she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Grimmjow kissed her head and stealthily went upstairs, sneaking up to the half open bedroom door before both of them peaked inside.

Ichigo was sat on the bed, staring at something in his hand when his head whipped up to glare at a pair of brown and blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

Mia shrieked and squirmed out of Grimmjow's arms. "Mummy you weren't supposed to see us!" She yelled, running into the room and launching herself at him. Ichigo let go of his item to catch her and grinned, nuzzling her head.

"Sorry sweetie, but you can't sneak up on me."

"Why?"

"Because I can smell you."

He grinned and dropped her on the bed, blowing raspberries on her stomach. "Stop! Mummy stop!"

Grimmjow laughed lightly before looking down at the item Ichigo dropped and frowned, picking it up. "Hey Ichi?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you have this?"

Ichigo sat up and cradled Mia to his chest, looking away guiltily. "I wanted to check."

"Check what?" Mia looked between them and frowned. "Mummy are you ok?"

Ichigo looked down and smiled reassuringly. "Of course baby, don't worry."

"What is it?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other before he sighed and sat next to the two Neko's. "It's a pregnancy test."

"A what?"

Ichigo smiled softly and ruffled Mia's blue hair. "A test to see if I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

He grabbed her hands and pressed them to his stomach. "A baby."

Mia's brown eyes widened and she poked his stomach. "You've got a baby in there?"

"Yes."

She frowned in thought. "It's not very big."

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed her hands. "It has to grow, you were this big at one point."

"I was?"

"Yes." Ichigo stood and went to the drawers, rummaging through them to pull out an album. "Look." He sat back down and opened it, flicking through a few pages to find a picture of him heavily pregnant. "See, you're in there." He pointed at his stomach and Mia frowned.

"I'm too big to fit in your tummy."

Grimmjow smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "You weren't a long time ago, look." He flicked through to a picture of her a day old. "You're tiny here."

She peered at the small baby version of her. "That's me?"

"Yes, see the blue hair?"

"Yeah." Mia sucked on her lip and looked at Ichigo. "Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"When will the baby get here?"

"A few months yet."

"Awww but I wanna see it!"

"It's got to grow still, but when it's born, you will have a little brother or sister to play with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mia grinned and looked down at the panther in her hands, before looking up at Grimmjow. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When the baby's born, can I give it this?" She held out the panther and he smiled softly.

"If you want to, you don't have to though."

"I want to give it something from me."

He chuckled. "You're going to make a great big sister."

"I am?"

"Yes, it's your job to protect the baby when it's born."

She grinned and jumped up. "I'm gunna go draw them!"

Ichigo sighed and flicker her hair. "You don't know what they look like."

"I'm gunna draw what I want them to look like."

"Ok." He chuckled and watched as she ran from the room before turning to Grimmjow sheepishly. "I was going to tell you later, when she was asleep."

"I don't mind, besides now we don't have to figure out what to tell Mia." Grimmjow groaned and fell backwards on the bed, grabbing Ichigo's arm to pull him down too. Ichigo sighed and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Another baby?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. We said if things went well with Mia, we'd have another child when she was older. I always knew we would have another kid, but how did it happen?" Grimmjow sat up to look down at Ichigo confused. "We use protection every time."

Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "Remember a month ago?" He muttered quietly in Grimmjow's chest, a small smile remaining hidden.

Grimmjow sighed and thought back, his confused look soon turning into a glare. "Fucking Nel!"

Ichigo's hand covered his mouth and the Neko glared at him. "Watch your language. Mia's still around idiot."

"Sorry." He rubbed Ichigo's hand and growled. "When I next see her I'm gunna kill her."

"Why? All she did was lock us in the bathroom for a few hours by accident. It aint her fault you can't keep it in your pants."

"Me?! What about you? As I recall, you were all over me too."

Ichigo blushed and his eyes narrowed. "I could smell your damn arousal!"

"So?"

The glare faltered and he looked down, his next words muttered quietly. "It turns me on."

"What?"

"I said it turns me on you idiot!"

Grimmjow smirked and flipped Ichigo onto his back. "Really?"

"Yes." Ichigo's hands pushed at his chest and he looked to the side with a pout. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as warm lips started kissing his neck. "Grimmjow..."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"You look so good Ichi, I can't help myself."

Ichigo snorted and sat up, pushing Grimmjow back slightly. "You're twenty-nine, yet you still act like a hormonal teenager."

"So? It's your fault."

Ichigo growled and flicked Grimmjow with his tail. "How's that?"

"You're too sexy for your own good."

Ichigo snorted. "Coming from you?" He asked incredulously. "I've seen the way people look at you, and then they look at me. I can practically see the words running through their heads. 'Why's he so special?'"

Grimmjow smirked and grasped Ichigo's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. "I could say the same thing."

"What?"

"You're unnatural attractive, even for a Neko. People look at you as if you're not real. I'm just the lucky one who gets to call you mine and say we've had a child, soon two."

Ichigo smiled softly and cupped Grimmjow's face. "Shut up Grimm and kiss me." He grinned and lent down, capturing Ichigo's mouth with his own and the Neko groaned, pulling his body closer.

...

Mia hummed randomly as she finished her drawing, a broad smile appearing on her face. She stood up and clasped the drawing close to her chest, running from her room and approaching Grimmjow's and Ichigo's. Her smile was replaced with a small frown as she approached the door, hearing a small moan from inside.

"Grimmjow!"

Brown eyes widened and she crept closer as she heard Ichigo's voice, pressing her ear to the door.

"You like that Ichi?"

"God dammit Grimmjow move!"

Mia glared at the door and opened it with a bang, striding into the room with a stern look on her face. "Daddy why are you hurting mummy?" She stood glaring at the two adults, who stared back in shock.

"M-mia?!" Ichigo gasped, pulling Grimmjow's body closer to his own so she didn't see anything. "What are you doing?!"

She looked at him and smiled. "I finished my drawing and wanted to show you. You sounded like you were in pain and were telling daddy to get off you."

Grimmjow started laughing uncontrollably and Ichigo glared at him. "Don't laugh! This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!"

Ichigo growled and kneed him in the stomach, effectively shutting him up. "And now?"

"Ok, maybe not as much." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned to their daughter, who was still watching them with a glare. "I'm not hurting mummy ok?"

"What are you doing then?" She cocked her head to the side and observed their positions, both men thankful they were under the bed sheets. "Are you wrestling?"

They both looked at the girl in confusion before Ichigo smiled reassuringly. "Yes, we're wrestling!"

"Is daddy winning?"

"You bet I am Mia."

She giggled and approached the bed. "Can I play?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Ichigo sighed at the pout. "We can play later, can you give us a minute and we'll come look at your picture."

"Ok." Mia left the room slowly, a small sigh issuing from her as the door shut.

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed Ichigo's nose. "Well that went well."

Ichigo's eyes returned to him and they glinted dangerously. "Went well? She fucking walked in on us having sex! How did that go well?!" He pushed Grimmjow off him and stood up. "I can't believe you persuaded me to do that."

"What? It's not like we don't have sex when she's home anyway."

"Only when she's asleep idiot!" Ichigo hissed, turning around to glare at Grimmjow's relaxed form. "What about when she's older and she realises what we were doing?"

"She won't remember, she thought we were wrestling."

"Without our clothes on?!"

"Calm down Ichi you're overreacting. She doesn't know we were having sex ok?" He stood with a groan and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Mia's fine yeah?"

Ichigo sighed and pressed his head into Grimmjow's chest. "Yeah."

"So you wanna finish off?"

Ichigo scoffed and shoved him back on the bed. "Get changed Grimm, Mia's waiting for us."

...

The next day, Ichigo watched Mia running around with a soft smile. Nel appeared from the side and tapped his shoulder. "You ok Ichigo?"

He glanced back at her and smiled, returning his attention to the giggling child. "Yes of course. Thank you for helping out today, you know, with the party."

Nel grinned. "No problems. You know I would do anything for Mia."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Remember when you 'accidently' locked me and Grimmjow in the bathroom a month ago?"

"Yes." She grinned mysteriously and he snorted.

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted you to have another baby. You're both so good with Mia, you'd do great with another one."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed a hand over his stomach. "Well you got your wish."

Nel's grey eyes widened in excitement. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yes."

She shouted in glee and dragged him into a crushing hug. "Congratulations! Who knows?"

"Just us and our parents, now you too."

"I'm happy for you both."

"Yeah well, it only happened because of you." Ichigo smiled and pulled away. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Nel squirmed in excitement. "Can I tell Starrk?"

"Sure I guess."

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged him again and ran off to find her husband. Ichigo watched her go with a sigh and turned around, jumping when he found his mother stood waiting.

"Hey mum, what is it?" He asked, catching sight of her frown.

Masaki sighed and shook her head. "Mia's going around telling an interesting story."

"Yeah, what about?"

Masaki's brown eyes shone with amusement. "Apparently yesterday, you and Grimmjow weren't very nice."

Ichigo frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't let her join in with your game of 'wrestling'."

Ichigo eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No!"

Masaki nodded with a smile. "Yes. She's told almost everyone by now."

Ichigo groaned and started searching the room for the child and Masaki chuckled, turning to go find Grimmjow and tell him too.

Ichigo sighed in relief and picked Mia up. "Hello Mia."

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Mummy! Thank you for the party!"

"You're welcome. But we need to talk."

Her face fell and she looked to the side as Grimmjow walked over. "Daddy?"

"Yeah we definitely need to talk to you Mia."

She sighed and looked down guiltily. "Why?"

"Who have you told about yesterday?"

Mia looked up and frowned. "Granddad Isshin and granddad Grimmshaw, nanny Masaki and nanny Pantera, Nel, Starrk, Rukia..." She tapped her chin in thought. "Oh yeah! And Ulqui!"

Ichigo groaned and looked at the grinning child firmly. "Don't tell anyone else."

"Aww why not?"

"Because you can't, I'm telling you no."

She huffed and folded her arms, looking at Grimmjow who shook his head. "Sorry Mia, I'm agreeing with your mum."

"Fine. I won't tell anyone else." She pouted as Ichigo put her down.

Grimmjow chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Don't look upset Mia, your friends are waiting, go play."

The pout instantly disappeared and she ran off giggling. Ichigo sighed and looked up at Grimmjow. "Everyone knows now."

Grimmjow sighed and kissed his head. "Don't stress Ichi, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"I know."

Grimmjow hand entwined with his and he smiled down and the frowning Neko. "I love you."

Ichigo's frown melted into a soft smile and he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Grimmjow quickly. "I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always.”


End file.
